Playing Hardball
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: (Alt) Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie used to be engaged. Until a heated argument tore them apart.4 years later Taylor has not told Chad that he has a 4 year old daughter.When he accidentally bumps into Taylor and saves Jasmine's life, he realizes he still loves her and needs her.one catch, Taylor's engaged to someone else. Can a knowing daughter and sister help him win her back?
1. Cast

**Though this is an alternate story in the series of 16 and up, ****all ****main Cast characters INCLUDING CHILDREN are played by the SAME person as in the normal series! They never ****EVER**** change unless if the Children are growing! Then I shall post another casting page. **

Jordan Mckessie- Gabrielle Union

Jasmine Mckessie-Danforth- Madison Pettis

Kevin Jones- Benedict Cumberbatch

All the characters are 28 except for Jordan who is 30, and Jasmine who is four.


	2. Soundtrack! Important!

**Songs you may need to download and/or listen to during the story:**

_ A Little too not over you_

_Glee: Yesterday_

_Sam tsui and Christina Grimmie: Just a dream (Gonna be the best one in the soundtrack! I just found it, it matches the story perfectly! Every single piece! Lol okay, i know you guys don't care, lol I'll let you guys go)_

* * *

_Deleted songs:_

_One in a million (Veggietales. Yes, Veggietales. This so__ng is just to adorable. Search veggietales one in a million, then on Google click videos_

_. It's the first lyric video with the people holding hands. If you want the correct singer, CLICK THAT VIDEO.)  
_

**If I decide to add songs, it will be here! This so far is the Beginning soundtrack!**

**For the guest reviewer Brandi, you should get an account! Then I could message you the info :) **

**As for the Traylor story...I've been shipping Chaylor since before i knew what shipping or fanfiction was, it would be hard to ship Traylor...that would take some SERIOUS willpower and strength for me to do. The closest you would get to Traylor is 16 and up's season premiere (Yes, we're getting close to season two.)**

**So Twisted!**

**Don't know what it is? Oh...then I guess you'll have to wait for me to post the trailer! XD lol sorry guys. but if you've messaged me before for these type of things like Kaychaylorandetc or SayItFox, yes i will probably give you a sneak peek! Enjoy!**


	3. Perfect life? think again

**Chad Danforth had the perfect life. He had a perfect car,**

"Hi Mercedes Benz." Chad acknowledged the car.

**A perfect sense of humor,**

"So he says,orange you glad I came?" "Think about it..." chad nodded

"OOOH!" his friends burst into fits of laughter "That is so good!"

**A perfect fiancee,**

Chad woke up to a hand feeling his head.

"I can't believe you cut my stress reliever to a short, normal length." Taylor sighed

"Taylor I apologized a thousand times in a million ways!" he looked up

"Thats not possible and it doesn't make it better. " she sat down on the couch next to him

"Hey" he hugged her "How'd you get in?"

"I have a key!" she opened her mouth in disbelief trying not to laugh, showing it to him.

"I meant my heart, any farther and my brain will start doing its job! " he laughed

she paused

"You are always trying to flatter me after work!"

"Maybe I am maybe Im not." he replied "is it working?"

she shook her head and looked at the ceiling

"How was your day?..." she smirked

**And a perfect career.**

"Yo Danforth!" Michael Jordan called "Nice job last game!"

"We've got it in the bag!" he nodded back

"That's what I'm talking about! "

Yeah, perfect, but sometimes the NBA and the love of your life don't agree. So if his life was so perfect, how'd he end up here?

"Taylor this contract is big." he argued

"I know but around the country? " she questioned

"I CANNOT believe you're not on board with this!"

" NATION CHAD!" she retorted

"YES TAYLOR! AROUND THE WHOLE FREAKING NATION!" he fired back "I've always. been there for you. " he bit his lip nodding, quieting down "I've been there for law school. I've been there for graduation. I've been there for everything never declining once unless if it jeopardized something major. its what we do- its how relationships WORK. I ask for one thing- not two, or four, or six- ONE. and you can't even back me up."

"because its INSANE." she looked at him with her arms still crossed

"Its my dream!" he retorted

"Then choose. " she said with a shaky voice still looking away from him

"I'm sorry what?" he checked

"It's either me, or the NBA." she replied facing him

he stood in a shocked silence

"I can't do that" he whispered

"Then you don't have to I'm gone. " she started to walk to the door as Chad followed her

"Just like that. wow." he said annoyed now

"I can't do it!" she replied angrily

"Ok if that's what you want fine."

"fine."

"FINE!" they both yelled as they deleted each other's numbers in front of each others faces and showing the proof, then Taylor threw her engagement ring to the floor, it seemed to fall in slow motion. they still looked angrily nonetheless. She stormed out in tears.

Now there was one thing Chad wouldn't be there for, the birth of their child.

* * *

**like it? let me know in the reviews! new chapters coming soon!**


	4. Theme

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Intro: (Whoever is speaking it shows separate screens. Jordan begins, looking calm, eyebrows raised innocently)

Jordan: Mother knows best. We know better.

Jasmine: Just don't tell that to Mother.

Chad: She needs to find out for herself.

Jordan: And we'll simply help her along the way. *Shrug* because we know better.

*Blackout, title music*

PrincessChaylor presents:

**PLAYING HARDBALL.**


	5. 4 Years Now

**QUICK! I ACCIDENTLY DELETED 4 YEARS NOW AND I HAVE TO REPOST IT BEFORE YOU GUYS SEE IT! SUPER TYPE! SORRY IF I FORGET ANYTHING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

* * *

4 years later, Taylor picked up her office phone at work. "Hello? Yes Mrs. Jamison we need all of your files from that incident or we have no case. I'll transfer you to that department." Taylor transferred her when the phone rang again

"Hello?" she answered "How can I help you?"

"I need full evidence that you're going to spend time with Jasmine after work." A voice said. Taylor sighed

"Shut the door Lily!" she called to her assistant "Jordan. What have I told you about calling my office phone?"

"You don't answer your real one."

"Yes I do!"

"Check it."

Taylor checked her cell phone. 20 calls and 7 texts. All from Jordan.

"I guess you're right…" Taylor sighed

"I know I am. Taylor Jasmine has been so deprived of you when I said you were coming she made me sign a contract to prove I was telling the truth!-"Jordan said

"Is mommy coming to the park with us later?" a voice said

"Oh! Hold on sweetie- what was that again?" Jordan knelt down to her niece

"Is mommy coming to the park with us later?" she repeated, bobbing her head at the words.

"Yes honey I am!" Taylor assured the four year old

"Okay that's all we needed to hear!" Jordan said. "Now let's see if you keep that little promise." She mumbled

"What?" Taylor said

Jordan then hung up.

"Watch your stance Watch your stance!" Michael Jordan said to Chad as he was practicing "Now shoot!" Chad shot the basket "That's it!"

Chad walked over smiling. "The champion of the woooorld!" he cheered

"You must have supernatural abilities! You have quite a talent there!" Michael smiled

"I think _you _have the supernatural abilities." Chad said "You _are_ a legend."

"Oh…" Michael shrugged "Not a LEGEND…."

"Sure." Chad smirked

"Okay BEFORE you go on your break before the game tonight." He gave a competitive look "You and me. One on one."

"Seriously?" Chad's eyes brightened

"Yeah let's go! Are you afraid?" he got into stance

"No I'm not _afraid_ it's just-"Chad rolled the ball around in his hands before his companion snatched it

"Then why'd you lose the ball?" he dribbled

"That wasn't fair!" Chad laughed, running after the ball.

* * *

**I DID IT!... Now to go through the whole process of UP-loading and MO-ving and UUUghhhhhh! *slam head down, whine* I never get shortcuts!**


	6. So we meet again

***Alarm sounds* **

**(Alaysia runs in like a chicken with her head cut off) ROYAL ANNOUNCEMENT! ROYAL ANNOUNCEMENT! ROYAL ANNOUNCEMENT! *trying to catch breath* ROYAL! *gasp, gasp, gasp* ROYAL ANNO-! *Gasp* ROYAL!...*fall on floor* Uhhhh…..**

**(L'Laynah comes in)**

**Yeah okay I'll take it from here. (Part actual L'Laynah said: Obviously she's drunk.)*Stare disturbed* SO *clap hands* While searching good quality men for Taylor to be engaged to.**

**(WHICH WAS TOTALLY *gasp* HARD!)**

**Yeah it was hard whatever you say. She was SO worried about flames she would receive from using Taylor Lautner, Tom Hiddleston, and others… so we decided on….**

Benedict Cumberbatch!

***Alaysia shoots up***

**NO FLAMES! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! *Falls back down* I'm tired…**

**Yeah. So enjoy everybody! Roll tape!**

* * *

Taylor closed her front door and put her files down; she heard a gasp and flipped around only to see Jordan sitting in a chair and Jasmine smiling excitedly

Jordan's hands flew to her cheeks as she gasped "You're home!" She screamed sarcastically, the wide grin never leaving her face. She showed Taylor her cell phone, "And you're half an hour late! AHHH!" she calmed down and folded her hands "Tell me little sister, who is responsible for this _great _miracle?"

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes

"Mommy!" Jasmine cried, hugging her.

"See Taylor?" Jordan grinned "If you had been an hour late she would have thought you weren't _going!"_ she clapped "Hooray!"

"Did you remember the park?" the four year old asked

"Well of_ course_ I did honey!" Taylor picked her up

"Can we go now?" she asked another question

Taylor placed her finger on her daughter's nose "We most definitely can." She placed Jasmine down

"Yay!" she cried, grabbing the two girl's hands. "Come on come on let's go!"

Jordan took this opportunity to reach in Taylor's blouse pocket and reveal a sticky note. "Remembrance indeed." She smirked

Taylor snatched the note from her older sister "Shh." She hushed as the four year old dragged them out the door

* * *

Chad walked down the streets of New York, taking in the silence of the area he was in. His phone rang.

"Hey Troy!" Chad grinned

"Hey! Ready for the game?" Troy said with enthusiasm

"Yeah! I'm just going to walk around by the recreation center." Chad nodded

"THAT area?!" Troy exclaimed "That's like, paparazzi central!" he threw his hands up

"Whoo hoooooo!" "Tony…Give it back!" Chad heard in the background

"Hey, Troy what's going on?" Chad asked

"Oh! Hold on! Um, it's the twins." Troy said "MADISON! GIVE TONY HIS POWER RANGER. TONY GIVE MADISON DOC MCSTUFFINS. NOW! EXCHANGE!...that's better." Troy returned to Chad "Sorry man, kids these days."

"Yeah." Chad nodded

"Hey! Did you hear about the Lakers?"

* * *

"No really!" Jordan said as they walked around the playground, Jasmine on the swings. "How do you remember to put a sticky note but you come in half an hour late?!"

"I know I know I'm sorry!" Taylor sighed "So much has been going on lately…"

They walked in silence before Jordan leaned over and grabbed Taylor's shoulders, she sang **(Yeah I made this mini song up and this is the short version so don't search it. Yet. I'm still working on it)**

"Do you hear the bells?" Jordan smirked

"Jordan. No." Taylor tried not to smile at her stupidity

"Can you feel the passion?"

"Quit it!"

"Do you realize what's happening to your helpless soul?"

"No!"

"It's…..called…" she paused "CHANGE!"

"That was the dumbest song of all time. I never want to hear it again." Taylor shuddered "Ever."

Jordan giggled; Jasmine hopped off the swings and ran across the concrete.

"Mom can I go on that rock wall?" she smiled

"Sure you can, be careful with all the running though this isn't sand." She said

With that Jasmine ran over and the sisters began talking again.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Chad exclaimed

"Yeah! He was airborne for three straight seconds!" Troy said back

"Dude!"

"Exactly! It was boss!"

"I want to hear all about it when we have pre-game." Chad walked across the street

"No problem! Kobe has it all over Instagram." Troy laughed

* * *

Jasmine grabbed another handle, "Almost there!" she grinned before she grabbed the final handle her shoe slipped on the lower one and she went falling down, screaming.

The girls gasped and looked up

"JASMINE!" They screamed

* * *

Chad looked in front of him and saw a small figure falling "Uh, I have to go Troy." He hung up and went running at light speed

Before the girl hit the ground, Chad skid down and caught her. Right before her head smacked the pavement. He got up and looked at the kid

"Are you okay-"Chad began, he stopped. There was something familiar about her face…it wasn't anyone he knew…he mentally browsed all of his friend's kids…no…she wasn't any of theirs…but still…there was something….then he noticed it. Her face mirrored his to a T. But he wasn't sure why…

"Um…" the shocked child blinked

"Oh, here you go." Chad put her down

"Uh…Thank you!" Jasmine said politely, with her usual shy behavior.

"Jasmine!" Jordan gasped as she ran over, hugging the small child "If her head had hit that pavement…You saved her life!" she looked up at the hero "Oh…" she gawked

"Jasmine!" a second voice called out. Everyone's heads turned to the other girl running over "Oh my gosh are you alright?!" Taylor gasped, worried sick. She saw Chad.

"Um…Hey." Chad nodded

"Hey…" Taylor said lowly. "Thanks for…you know."

"Saving Jasmine's Life!" Jordan filled in; she flipped to glare at her sister before turning to Chad.

"No problem. Hey, long time no see!" Chad gave a small smile

"I know! Love the short hair!" Jordan grinned

"He's had it for a while now Jordan…" Taylor grumbled

"Well…thanks for the compliment though!" Chad said

"Yeah. Jordan I think we should-"Taylor began

"SO! What's been up with you lately?" Jordan asked

"Uh, Basketball." Chad nodded "You?"

"Teaching." Jordan smiled "I work at the um, Elementary school a few blocks away."

"She's my teacher!" Jasmine giggled

"That has to be pretty cool having your mom as a teacher!" Chad smiled

"That's not my mom." Jasmine shook her head and laughed shyly, Jordan smiled.

"Who is your mom?" Chad asked confused.

Giggling Jasmine pointed a finger, Jordan looked at her sister.

Taylor nervously raised her hand "I am…."

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm exited! Please review! Thanks to **

**Guest (Best two worded review ever! That pretty much summed it up! XD)**

**And**

**SimpleUnique! (Thank you for your heartfelt input! Sorry I took so long!)**

**L'Laynah: Oh so I see you can talk some sense now.**

**Yeah! Isn't it great?**

**Yeah! Delightful!**

**You know you love me. I can feel your adoration.**

***Pfft* Whatever Lay.**

***mimic* Whatever Lay!**

**Shut up! :)**

**REVIEW FOR CONTINUATION AS ALWAYS! THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!**


	7. Too weird for me

**Small quick talk! I have returned! With another chapter! And Thanks! So Thanks to:**

**SimpleUnique**

**And**

**Kaychaylorandetc!**

**Thanks for your time and comments! I may have to do a cut to the chase and get on with the tale, sorry guys but I'll still try to make it as awesome as possible *play Lego movie, 'Everything is awesome'.* but for now, Another chapter for all you awesome people! **

***Play song and all the fantasy crew does random dancing***

* * *

"She's your daughter?" Chad asked shocked.

"Yep! Jasmine is Taylor's!" Jordan beamed at her sister "But I don't blame you for thinking she's mine though, can't you see we look alike?" Jordan hoisted Jasmine higher and both of them made model faces.

"Yeah." Chad said, not really paying attention. He was staring at Taylor. "Well." Chad said without feeling "She's very bright Taylor."

"Yes, she is." Taylor said half nervous and half bold.

"Can I go play now?" Jasmine asked "I promise I'll be more careful!"

"Sure you can, I'm watching you!" Jordan smiled

"So…who's her dad?" Chad asked

"Oh she doesn't have a father." Taylor shook her head "He died a few years ago."

"But he's with us in spirit right Taylor?" Jordan teethed, angry at this lie.

"Yes, that was a very tragic loss." Taylor put a sad face on

"I can imagine." Chad mumbled "So you…?"

"Remarried?" Taylor's eyes brightened "Yes, I did. But he passed and now I am engaged." She smiled triumphantly

"Oh…really?"Chad said gloomily, he was too shocked to notice Jordan widening her eyes at him and giving hints

"Yeah!" Taylor smiled, Jordan groaned and surrendered

"His name is Kevin…" she sighed "Kevin Jones…"

Chad cleared his throat "Well….I guess some congratulations is in order…soon to be Mrs. Jones."

"Thank you." Taylor smiled "Hey, long time no see! Are you..?" she questioned

"No. Actually I never found another." Chad looked away

Taylor flinched "Oh…"

"Yeah it's…great with basketball and everything." Chad shrugged sadly

"I guess you can't separate true love can you?" Taylor smiled innocently **(A/N: I know…that was cold.)**

Chad glared at her before Jordan jumped in "Well Chad it was great seeing you again! Marvelous actually!" she softened her voice "This is gonna sound a bit weird but…" she giggled "What do I say that isn't? May I have your number?" she asked

Taylor gawked at her sister and Chad raised an eyebrow "Ex…cuse me?" he asked

"May I have…" Jordan gave a hint, flashing her eyes back and forth between Chad and Taylor "Your, cell phone number?"

Chad grinned "Sure Jordan!" he gave it to her

"Thank you!" She smiled "Close your mouth T it isn't polite to stare." Jordan said not once looking at Taylor, who immediately shut her mouth. "I'll call you so you know it's me." Jordan nodded

"I'll be waiting." Chad followed along.

"Oh, Taylor do you think we should, go?" Jordan gestured

"Yes…" Taylor said uneasily "We should…" she turned to the swing set "Come on Jasmine let's go!"

"Already?" Jasmine said "Okay…" she hopped off and started towards her mother

"Bye Chad." Jordan waved

"Goodbye Chad." Taylor mumbled

"Later." Chad said walking away. Jasmine turned around anxiously.

"Wait! I never got to say goodbye!" Jasmine said

"You don't need to sweetie." Taylor gave a small smile

"I heard what you guys said, I could have died, and he rescued me!" Jasmine pleaded

"Like a guardian angel." Jordan smiled

"Uh-Huh!" Jasmine nodded to her aunt quickly, before turning to her mother "I have to thank him!"

"No you do not and that is enough!" Taylor said as patient as possible. She turned to scowl at Jordan "And you! I have had enough of your whole choir instructor- pre-k teacher attitude!" Taylor fired "And I don't want you infecting her mind with nonsense of every time somebody helps her they are a guardian angel or an elf or a fairy!"

"When do I ever say an elf or a fairy?" Jordan questioned "And guardian angels aren't fantasy they're like good Samaritans! Everyday people doing good deeds." She nodded

"Well I want you to stop!" Taylor glared

"Why? Because you don't happen to like this Good Samaritan?" Jasmine's head began to turn between her two relatives.

"No because it isn't real!"

"You're just saying that because of who it was!"

"No I am not!"

"If your heart is _so _cold you can't even realize," Jordan pointed in the direction Chad descended off into "That out of nowhere this person was kind enough to grab Jasmine and help her for no reason at all then you are just horrible!"

"Well thank you-"

"Guys!" Jasmine said softly, tugging their hands gently. "Stop it please! Please!" she begged.

Jordan and Taylor sighed

"She's right…" Jordan said

"It can wait until we get home." Taylor sighed

"Can't it just not happen at all?" Jasmine smiled hopefully

"Adult conversations happen Jay, I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

"Sometimes she doesn't know what to say…" Jordan smiled at her slumping walked into the house.

"And for the record Jasmine's my _kid_ and I have a say in how she is raised. And she will _not_ be raised in a fantasy world." Taylor nodded

"Shouldn't her FATHER have a say in how you raise her?!" Jordan yelled at her younger sister, who gasped angrily.

Taylor started slowly "Don't you…DARE BRING THAT UP!"

"Why? Because you want Jasmine to be oblivious? Because you don't want her to know what happened?" Jordan cried

"She is four!" Taylor whipped her hand in Jasmine's direction

"So you would rather have your four year old…" Jordan climaxed "Come into class on father's day, not knowing anything about her father but that she doesn't have one?" Jasmine's lip began to quiver "That she just - _magically _appeared from you yet she wasn't adopted?." Jasmine slumped

"Taylor you can judge me and my childish attitude all you _want_." Jordan shook her head "But maybe your stories are more fake than mine." She shook her head. Jasmine ran into her room.

"Jasmine!" Taylor called after her, "Jordan-"

"That's a true story by the way." She nodded, becoming silently angry with each word of her next sentence, "Jasmine gets teased every single day at school by four year olds just like her because she has an imaginary father." She shook her head.

"She eats lunch with me, she has no friends, she is an oddball, and there is _nothing _the school board will let me do about it Taylor. I've tried. Teachers and Principals just don't enforce those types of things like they used to." Jordan said before calming down and pausing. "And I just wish for her sake that we could see that change." Jordan quietly walked into her room

Taylor put her head down on the counter

-Not one of the better days-

"You…What?" Troy said on the couch of his living room, as shocked as Chad was.

"I ran into Taylor." Chad said with a pillow on his face.

"When?...How?" Troy asked

"Well, it was today after I told you I had to get off the phone. I had to get off because this kid was falling off that rock wall in the park." Chad explained

"People are trying to remove it, if kids fall and hit the pavement they could be paralyzed, have severe injuries, and even die." Troy stated

"Well a kid did fall. Head first." Chad said

Troy gawked "Oh man…I am so sorry you had to see that…" he shook his head

"No she survived; I kind of dove in and grabbed her head before the impact. Worst case scenario?" Chad inhaled "She belongs to Taylor. I just _saved _my ex fiancés _child _Troy. That is freaking weird!"

"Wait…she's a she?" Troy waved his finger around confused. Chad facepalmed himself.

"I give you this entire short story of my creeptastic day, and all you ask is what gender the child is when I ALREADY TOLD YOU THE GENDER?!" He exclaimed

"I was gonna ask _other _questions!" Troy crossed his arms. "I just really had to ask that one!"

"Then what were the OTHER questions?" Chad moaned

Troy thought for a moment "….I can't remember them." Troy replied with full confidence. Chad hit his head on the wall repeatedly. Troy spoke up. "And hold on a second, how small was she?"

"What do you mean how small was she-"

Madison and Tony ran in "You can't catch me!" Madison sang

"Just watch me Madi!" Tony laughed

"About as short as Madison and Tony." Chad said

"Hi Uncle Chad!" Tony waved before running outside after Madison.

"Wait…Madi and Tony are four…" Troy pondered "And you broke up with Taylor four years ago…"

"Yeah, so?" Chad sighed to his best friend impatiently

"So in order for that child to be Taylor's Taylor would have had to either cheat on you during your engagement or the child is yours." Troy concluded

Chad shook his head, "She must have cheated on me then, because Jasmine's father died."

Troy chuckled to himself "Jasmine." He repeated softly "Cute." He turned to Chad once again, "Is she quiet?"

"Yes, in a sweet way though. She seems very shy." Chad smiled

"Yep. Leave it to Taylor to pick names that fit." Troy grinned "Chad," he began seriously "Have you ever thought of the possibility Taylor might not have cheated on you, but Jasmine might be…" he raised an eyebrow

"I don't need you freaking me out more than I already am Troy, that is impossible." Chad broke it down to him."And I don't want to talk about it. I actually really don't give a care." Chad said, walking out

"Then why did you come over?!" Troy called after him. He groaned in frustration and began grumbling to himself "Just, forget you man." Troy flipped the TV on to Sports Center and relaxed "Oh come on Kobe give it a rest! The shot wasn't _that _great! It's all over Instagram! I mean, come on. Do you _really _need to put the freeze picture through every filter and repost it?!" Troy asked

Outside, Chad put his face in his arms and screamed

-TK-TC-TK

That night, Taylor walked into the family room of the house and stood in front the TV. Jordan and Jasmine looked up and paused it.

Taylor inhaled "I want to apologize for what happened today…" she sighed, Jasmine smiled "We're a family and we should never argue like that. Or at least, Jordan and I shouldn't…I'm sorry Jojo. I should never have criticized you." Taylor said

"I'm sorry too…" Jordan sighed "I shouldn't have let my emotions control me…"

"Me too…I shouldn't have left you guys in there to bite each other's heads off…" Jasmine sighed as the two siblings giggled "What?"

"Nothing…" they smiled

"Group hug?" Jasmine reached up.

"Group hug." Taylor and Jordan confirmed, hugging.

"Mommy! Jordan! Look!" Jasmine suddenly pointed "Isn't that the guy we saw at the park today?" she asked

"Why it is…" Jordan said surprised "I didn't know the Bulls were playing tonight…"

"Me neither…" Taylor said half-heartedly "I have to go to bed, I have to work early and Kevin's coming over straight after." Taylor said "Hey, Jazzy, maybe you could show him the song you're rehearsing for the school concert?" Taylor suggested

"I don't want to." Jasmine's eyes suddenly narrowed and her arms crossed

"Oh don't be a poor sport." She teased, kissing her forehead

"Fine…" Jasmine groaned

"Night!" she hugged Jordan before starting upstairs

"I'll help you practice." Jordan whispered to Jasmine before kissing her cheek.

"Okay…" Jasmine sighed; she seemed to have something else, something very important, on her mind.

* * *

**There we go! And one last shoutout to a last minute reviewer, JustRememberx3! Thank you so much! Thanks to everyone and goodnight! REVIEW PLEASE LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Kevin , School, and Sofia Mcstuffins

**Here I am! Okay, so short convo again! Thanks to"**

**Kaychaylorandetc**

**JustRememberx3**

**SimpleUnique**

**And**

**Ny11058**

**Thanks for your time and reviews! They inspired me to write yet- another chapter! Enjoy! Oh and did you see the new cover? by tablet it took about an hour to create. What do you guys think about it?**

* * *

Jasmine's typically an angel. She almost never does anything wrong, is adorable, and she's quiet most of the time. But there's only one guy that makes her go berserk. Kevin, her mother's fiancée. And this _man_ just happened to slip into Jasmine's mind. Right when she was sitting by the window seat, next to the front door. Jasmine gasped when she looked outside.

"No!" she hopped out and started running "No!, No!, No!, No!"

She loathes him. She doesn't want to but she just does. He doesn't like how obsessed he is with her mom and seems like he doesn't want to be bothered with her. As the small child ran through the office, Jordan looked up from the book she was reading and grabbed her niece by her shoulders, replicating the way she was panicking.

"What?, What?, What?,What?!" She said

**(A/N: In case you're curious, this is in a quick rhythm like: no (wait 1) no! (Wait 1) no! (Wait 1) no! (wait 1) etc.)**

Jasmine broke free and continued yelling

Jordan looked outside, sank down into the couch and put the book over her face "No…" she groaned

Still yelling Jasmine ran to the stairs and was stopped by her mother. Who was in front of the stairs blocking her way, hands on her hips.

"Jasmine Michelle Mckessie!" Taylor said sternly

(Switch to door opening, only shows Jasmine smiling, Taylor's hands on her shoulders securing her there.)

"Hi Kevin!" Jasmine chirped with a happy tone

_-5 6 7 8! Na Na Na Na! Lol jk!-_

_(_Jasmine in living room, hands behind back singing as Jordan holds her clipboard, Kevin stares and Jojo and Taylor smiling)

"O beautiful for spacious skies,  
For amber waves of grain,  
For purple mountain majesties  
Above the fruited plain!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
And crown thy good with brotherhood  
From sea to shining sea! "

Jasmine finished the start of the song perfectly with a smile

"That was beautiful honey!" Taylor said

"That sounded like a dying crow." Kevin grumbled as Taylor discreetly smacked him on the leg.

And _this_ is why she loathes him.

"Thank you for your opinion Kevin…" she shuffled her feet "I'll put it into consideration next time…" she smiled weakly

"Who does this kid think she is Adele?" Kevin said

"No actually." Jordan raised her head high "She sings even better. You must be beauty deaf." Taylor shot a look at Jordan

"Whatever." Kevin said before stooping down to Jasmine. "You'll get better in a few years." He said falsely as he ruffled her hair. He stood up and clapped. "Okay! Let's eat!" He went into the kitchen

Jordan stooped down to Jasmine and smoothed her hair back down neatly. "You did great?" she smiled, Jasmine still looked sad as she gave a small shrug. "See? Look." Jojo held the clipboard so she could see the statistics. "You hit _every_ key right and you remembered the lyrics all on your own. Which is _very, _good for someone your age." She nudged her softly "So why aren't you smiling?"

"My victory doesn't seem very victorious right now jojo." She smiled a tiny bit. "Thanks for listening." She gave her a hug and went to her room

"Hey? Are you and Jazzy coming to eat?" Taylor asked "Kev brought pizza!" she smiled

"Jazzy needed a little down time." Jordan smiled weakly "I'll bring her food up."

_-Just great.-_

Later that night, Jasmine was in her pajamas sitting on the bed with her head slightly down when she heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in." Jasmine said, the door slowly opened revealing Jordan, who had her Pj's on and was holding Jasmine's pizza and a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey?" She said quietly. She gently sat on Jasmine's bed. "I brought your dinner? Are you okay?"

Jasmine took the pizza "Thank you." She said "I'm fine."

"Okay. Since you don't want to talk about it we can watch a movie?" Jordan suggested, stroking Jasmine's hair.

"That would be cool." Jasmine nodded

Jordan smiled and gave her niece a hug "Don't worry about anything…"

The next day after school, Jordan and Jasmine were walking hand and hand out of the building to their car.

"So how was school?" Jordan sang

"It was good." Jasmine smiled before the smile weakened "Matt made fun of me again…" she shrugged

"Oh really?" Jordan raised an eyebrow

"Yes, it was at lunch while you were eating in the staff room." She sighed

"Well, you should ignore him anyway because…" Jordan said the next part quietly "Boys have coo-ties!"

"Ew!" Jasmine laughed

"Only him though. Rumor has it, that he created them."

"Double Ew!" Jasmine giggled

"But you can't tell anyone. Or he will infest the _world_." Jordan said

"Okay!" Jasmine whispered before they bumped into someone

"I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was-Hey!" Jordan laughed as she saw who it was

"Hi!" Chad laughed

"Sorry about that." She smiled weakly

"No really, it's fine." Chad nodded

"What are you doing here?" Jojo smiled

"I'm just picking up my friend's kids while he's practicing." He smiled "So this must be your job I guess." He looked

"Yes, this is the holy land." Jordan sighed "Hey, what are his kid's names? Maybe they're in my class." Jordan said referring to Troy.

"Madison and Tony." Chad said

"Madison and Tony?" Jasmine said

"Yeah, Madison and Tony Bolton." Chad smiled warmly "I remember you."

"Hi." Jasmine blushed "Thank you again by the way."

"Oh! I know them!" Jordan said "They're both one of my best students!" She raised an eyebrow at herself "Or, two….or…whatever!" she laughed

"I've seen them before, Tony's quiet and Madi is the bolder one." Jasmine said "She shared her crayon with me, but we don't talk that much."

"Why don't you guys talk?" Chad questioned "Your mom knows their dad?"

"She does?" Jasmine said

"Yes, she does." Chad replied "If it's okay with your aunt I'm fine bringing them to the park so you can get to know each other?"

"Oh Chad that would be great but…" Jordan began" I have to search a repairman to fix the TV…"

"I know how to fix TV's?" Chad offered "You wouldn't have to pay me anything and it would save you the _super long _Google search?" he said the last part with emphasis

Jordan laughed "Well that would be great!" she said

"Okay do-"Chad began

"Uncle Chad!" the twins said as they ran out the building, hugging him by his legs.

"Hey Madi! Hey Tony!" he smiled "There's been a change in plans; I have to help Taylor's sister fix their television so we're going to Jasmine's house."

"Okay!" they said "Hi Jasmine…" they said shyly

"Hi…" she said the same way.

"So do you want me to follow you or?..." Chad asked

"You can follow me." Jordan confirmed as the five began to walk towards the parking lot. "I have no idea what happened it just kind of…shut off on me!" she said

"Really?..." Chad said

"Yeah!"

"Sofia the first was on too!"

"*gasp!* No!" Chad said

"It was awful!"

"You watch Sofia the first?" Madi questioned

"Yes, it's my favorite TV show!" Jasmine smiled

"I love Sofia the first! Do you watch Doc Mcstuffins?"

"I watch that too!"

"I don't watch any of them unless mom says its Madi's turn." Tony shrugged

"Really?" Jasmine said

"Yes, she's very organized.

Typical Gabriella…. :)

_-Operation: Sofia Mcstuffins!-_

As Jasmine, Madison, and Tony got to know each other, downstairs Chad was helping Jordan fix the TV.

"It looks like you had a power outage occur in this socket where the TV is plugged in." Chad said "That's not too big."

"Thank you _so_ much for this." Jordan sighed from the table where she was grading papers "Congratulations guys! All three of you got a smiley face on your addition!" she called to the trio above

"YAAAAAY!" they cheered

They smiled and continued working. About 30 minutes later the door opened. Taylor entered the room.

"Hi Jojo!" she said before noticing Chad "What is he doing here?"

"Please Relax Taylor; he is_ just_ fixing the television." Jordan smiled as she placed a hand on Chad's shoulder, who pressed the button on his electric drill twice. Jordan laughed.

"He's not even a _mechanic_." Taylor breathed exasperated

"Actually, I worked at my Dad's shop in high school." Chad said

"See?" Jordan said

"Yeah okay whatever- Just….have him out as soon as he's done I have paperwork to do." Taylor said flustered as she hoisted the stack of papers in her hands higher.

"Watch out don't break the light!" Jordan said, pushing her hand out as a warning.

Chad walked over "Here, I can help you." He said and reached for half the stack.

"That isn't necessary-ahh! " Taylor shrieked as the stack began to tilt forward she put her hand on top and so did Chad. Both holding the bottom as well, their hands touched,. They stayed that way and took note of his hand on top of hers on the bottom and hers on top of his at the top for about half a minute before clearing their throats and moving them.

"Um…You know what?'" Taylor said as she took the papers "I'll take them…"

"Are you sure?" Chad called after her

Taylor turned around "Yes I am very sure." She gave him a look and continued to walk into her office.

"Okay…" Chad resumed working

"Madi and Tony are here by the way!" Jordan called

"Oh _perfect_ Chad, thanks a lot!" Taylor held her head back and shut the door. Chad gave a glare and continued.

"Mm-hm." Jordan said with a goofy look, leaning over the TV at Chad. Chad looked up from the tools.

"What?" Chad said innocently

"You know what!" Jordan grinned before slowly beginning to giggle

"No I am serious- that was not the intention. I had NO idea that was going to happen!" Chad pointed to laughing Jordan, who fell back on the couch.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know in your revie- OH YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW TO CONTINUE! Do you guys think its time for the guys to meet? hmm? hmm? *Eyebrow raise* Get Kevin in the mix next chapter? hmmmmmmmmmm? Yeeeaaaaah?**


	9. Junior hoopster

**Just gonna do Shoutouts!**

**Thanks**

**Brandi**

**And**

**Kaychaylorandetc!**

* * *

About a week later. Jasmine skipped into the kitchen and flopped onto the window seat by the door, giggling to herself. Jordan, who was on the phone, held up a finger to quiet her. Jasmine covered her mouth, the giddy look remaining. Jordan smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Ardsteine….." Jordan said on the phone with the principal, her eyebrows soon raised.

"Really?...How so?...Today?..." Jordan listened to her reply and began to laugh nervously "I…don't believe that's possible Mrs. Ardsteine, because I have to watch my niece." She said. At that Jasmine's curly long hair flipped in Jordan's direction. Jordan widened her eyes at her, reminding her of business.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jasmine whispered, knowing better than to butt in.

"Yes Mrs. Ardsteine, I understand…no no I comprehend." Jordan gave a small smile "I made a commitment and I have to stick to it. I'll be there…..Okay! Goodbye!" Jordan hung up and sighed, leaning on the counter.

"Is something wrong Jojo?" Jasmine asked concerned

"Yes. One, you know better than to enter and eavesdrop on adult conversations." Jordan said

"I'm sorry…" Jasmine said

"I know you are…and two I have to attend a meeting. I'm not allowed to bring you and the meeting is _mandatory._" Jordan said

"What's the definition of mandatory?" Jasmine questioned

"Well the _proper_ definition is that you have to attend whatever it is, that is the short definition if you will." Jordan walked to the window seat and sat on the floor "For the matter at hand it means that if I don't go to the meeting, I won't be your teacher anymore."

Jasmine gasped "They can't do that!" she shook her head "You're the best teacher there! I'm reading at a third grade level right now!" the four year old exclaimed

"I know sweetie and I'm very proud of you, but those are the rules." She kissed her forehead and walked back to the phone

"But who's going to watch me?!" Jasmine said

"Your mom is working and she can't have you in the office…Kevin is-"Jordan started to say to herself

"Don't call Kevin _please_!" Jasmine pushed her hand forward begging.

"At work…" Jordan completed to herself, Jasmine sighed in relief as she went to get a coloring book.

"Or is he?..." Jordan looked at the ceiling with a confused look. She called him. "Hey Kevin its Jordan….yes I was wondering if you could watch Jasmine while I'm at work?...oh so you _are_ working….Okay! That's fine! Bye!" Jordan hung up as Jasmine came back down with her coloring book.

"Jasmine there is no one to watch you." Jordan groaned, her eyes soon brightened. "Unless…"

"What? Unless what?" Jasmine looked up at her aunt.

Jordan stooped down, flipped some hair out of her face and placed her hands on Jasmine's shoulders

"Well you know what they say!?" Jordan smiled, waiting for Jasmine's reply.

"….Ohhhhhh!...If at first you don't succeed try try again!" she smiled

"No." Jordan said disturbed

"Let's get ridiculous?" Jasmine suggested

"I would be highly afraid of the actions and outcome if that was it."

"No good deed goes unpunished?" she smiled nervously "Yeah?...no?..."

"That's from WICKED!" Jordan said exasperated

"Um….turn down for what?" she said

"Where did you hear that song?" Jordan said sternly.

"I don't know." Jasmine looked to the side; she gasped "I know I know! When one door closes another one OPENS!" she jumped up and down

"Uhh…." Jordan raised an eyebrow in pure disturbance. "Close enough, whatever." She got up and called someone "Hey Chad! It's Jojo!" she grinned

"Jordan!" Chad smiled

"May I ask you a favor _por favor_?" Jordan said

"Si. Yes you can." Chad said

"Can you watch Jasmine while I'm at work?" Jordan asked

"Uh, Jordan? Your niece is an angel but I have basketball practice." He said

"Aren't children allowed?" Jordan said desperately

"Well, yes. But so many things could happen-"

"Chad I will _pay _you just please watch this human being!" Jordan exclaimed

Chad ignored the last part "…really?..."

"Yes" Jordan nodded

"Mm. Wow. Um….no no I can't do that…." Chad said

"Why not?!" Jordan held her head back

"Have you ever had a babysitter?" Chad asked "If you paid me Jasmine would think that I don't want to be with her. "

"You're right." Jordan said

"You have to enter the mindset of a child. I'll babysit your niece and you don't have to pay me." Chad agreed.

Jordan shrieked "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Chad smiled

-beep beep-

"Okay so, she has really happy moments when she'll just randomly start being giddy and giggling to herself? Just try to ignore that." Jordan said as she slid Jasmine's bag into the car.

"Got it." Chad said

"I'll see you later." Jordan gave him a fist bump

"K. Ready to go Jasmine?" Chad turned to her, she nodded.

"Mm-hm." Jasmine nodded

"Have fun!" Jordan waved as they drove off.

After riding in total silence Chad smiled to himself

"Now Jasmine, I know you're not just going to be completely silent the entire time I'm babysitting you." He smirked

"That's true, sorry…" She blushed "So you play for the Chicago Bulls if I recall?" Jasmine asked

"Okay so we're going to talk about me. Okay." He said to himself quietly "Yes that is correct! You're quite the basketball prodigy!" Chad said

"I watch it sometimes with Jordan." Jasmine smiled

They continued talking until they pulled up to the arena; they entered the gym and saw that it was empty.

"So…where is everyone?" Jasmine asked

"Honestly?..." Chad sighed "They're probably running late." He set his gym bag down and began to dribble a basketball, Jasmine walked over to him.

"Can you skate on this floor?" she asked

"Yes, but it's not recommended." Chad said

"So what would happen if I _did?_" Jasmine continued slowly

"You would probably kill yourself." Chad said as he began to bounce it faster

"So would that be suicide?" Jasmine smiled as she placed her hands behind her

"Yes." Chad said, going faster.

"But technically it _isn't _because I didn't _say_ I wanted to kill myself or even _imply_ it. All I said was that I wanted to skate on the floor. So then what would it be?" Jasmine continued

"I have no idea." Chad said

"Would it be _murder_?" Jasmine said

"Can a floor murder you?" Chad said

"I dunno. Can it?" Jasmine smiled

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Chad said

"But…I don't know. SO how could I tell you?" She grinned

"I don't know. You tell me." Chad dribbled the ball even faster.

"You tell me." Jasmine said

"No you tell me."

"You're the adult.?" Jasmine sang

"You're the child.?" Chad replied in the same tone

"That was a lame comeback." Jasmine smiled and crossed her arms.

Chad suddenly zoned out and began to dribble slower. He could swear he saw something in the corner….it was like…two ghostly looking figures by the wall…it was a 16 year old version of Chad and Taylor.

_Flashback_

"_So if x=9 and pie equals 3.14 etc. and the quotient of the equation is 5.99023, what is the answer?" Taylor said to Chad as they studied for math class in the basement_

"_I honestly don't know so why don't you tell me the answer?" Chad said_

"_I'm not going to tell you the answer!" Taylor exclaimed_

"_Why? We could just review it over again." Chad said_

"_But it would be easier!" Taylor said_

"_Exactly!" Chad smiled_

"_But you're the one who is supposed to be figuring it out!" Taylor said_

"_And __you__ oh smart and intelligent one…" Chad said as Taylor smirked "Are supposed to be helping me."_

"_But you're the student right now!"_

"_And you're the smarter one!"_

_Taylor slowly began to form a smile _

"_You are SUCH a lunkhead- you do realize you just insulted yourself?!" she smirked_

"_Whatever let's just study!" Chad said exasperated_

_They studied in silence before Taylor smiled and crossed her arms to herself "That was a lame comeback."_

_Chad grinned and shook his head, Taylor laughed._

_End flashback_

"Yes…that was a lame comeback…." He continued dribbling before Jasmine snatched the ball in midair

"So can please you teach me how to play? It could help me with my scholarship later on in life?" Jasmine asked

Chad blinked "They said I was babysitting Jasmine. Not Taylor." He said

"What can I say?" She tossed the ball in the air "I'm her daughter."

Chad smirked "First off?" he began; he snatched the ball and ran "Never be caught off guard." He lowered the basketball hoop. "It's just a suggestion."

Jasmine smiled and ran over eagerly. For about an hour, Chad taught Jasmine the basics. She was so good; eventually she was starting to be better than Chad! Chad smiled. His teammates began to enter and stare in admiration.

"Chad!" Derrick Rose called "Way to go!" he teased

"I'm just cooling off!" He smirked

A few minutes later, Jasmine tossed the ball one last time into the hoop. Winning Chad 10-5. The team cheered and all as they gave them hi-5's

"Ready to practice?" Michael Jordan asked

"Completely ready. I just need to calm down" Chad confirmed, the rest of team went to practice. He went to the sidelines with Jasmine. "You were awesome!"

"Thank you!" She smiled, brushing her hair away from her face and putting it into a low ponytail. "I learned from the best." Chad smiled warmly before the two were blocked from the gym light by a shadow, they both looked up.

"Oh…." Jasmine did a one second quick smile "Hey Kevin."

"Oh so you're Kevin." Chad smiled

"Yep….that's Kevin." Jasmine layered her arms on her knees before placing her head on top. "The one and only."

"You've heard of me?" Kevin questioned

"Um, yeah. Taylor's fiancée?" Chad said

"What do _you _know about Taylor?" Kevin said

"Uhh, a lot." Chad sarcastically motioned over to Jasmine who grinned sarcastically and waved.

"How so?" Kevin continued

"Does it matter?" Chad said

"Yes."

"I'm babysitting your stepdaughter." Chad said

"What did you _expect _Kevin?" Jasmine said before Chad gave her a Jordan look "I apologize."

"First of all that…." Kevin pointed to Jasmine and twirled his finger around trying to get what to say. "Girl isn't my stepdaughter."

"Soon to be Stepdaughter then if you will." Chad revised

"Second of all I took off work to babysit her. Jordan said she was here with you and I've come to put a stop to that." Kevin glared

"Well…that's kind of not going to happen because Jordan's almost off work." Jasmine said

"Whatever- you know I bet you're just a part of the sexual trafficking thing." Kevin sneered; Chad and Jasmine raised their heads in disbelief

"If I was why would I bring her 5 blocks away from her house?! I'm a celebrity for crying out loud!" Chad exclaimed, he didn't even look at Jasmine but he could tell her hand was raised "Yes you may butt in."

"That doesn't make sense Kevin." Jasmine said

"It _really _doesn't." Chad shook his head

Kevin burned with anger "Okay tough guy. So you think you're better than me?"

"I never said that." Chad rolled his eyes, Kevin ignored him.

"You and me-"he began

"You and I." Jasmine corrected

"You and me. One on one. Now." Kevin said as Chad got up.

"Don't act like a child please. What is this going to solve?" Chad said calmly

"The fact I'm better than you." Kevin said. "Clear the floor!" he called before stepping onto it.

Chad groaned, held his head back and began to go. Jasmine grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Chad?" she said

"You could just call me Chad?" he smiled weakly

"Okay. Chad?" she said before stepping on the bleachers and removing the towel off his shoulder "Don't let his professional, I'm a 'skinny rich newsman' appearance fool you. You look and play better."

Chad blinked at that compliment…wow…that was nice…

Jasmine blinked and gave him a 'stop zoning out smile' "So go get him!? I'm rooting for you!" she said

Chad stepped on.

"I will tear you limb from limb." Kevin said

"It's just a game Kevin." He sighed before Kevin made a shot.

"Bam." He said

Chad turned to look where the ball had landed and grabbed it.

"Bring it on." Chad shook his head

"What is going ON here?!" a voice said sternly

Every head turned as Taylor, who was still dressed in black heels, a black skirt and an over jacket with a white blouse underneath, stepped in. She walked straight up to Chad.

"I absolutely cannot believe you would be so childish." She teethed

"Oh really? Am I the one you should be informing of that?" Chad crossed his arms

"Oh yes Danforth. You are." Taylor crossed her arms as well.

"Do I always get blamed for everything?"

"A basketball game?! What was that going to prove?!"

"Your fiancée started it!"

"I highly doubt that!" Taylor said as Kevin and Jasmine went by the bleachers

"You shouldn't. You really shouldn't." the team shook their heads

"This doesn't concern you!" Taylor scoffed and pointed "_What_ are you doing with my, KID?!"

"Babysitting. Unless if you wanted her home alone." Chad fired back "Your sister had a mandatory meeting."

"I know that! That's why I came to get her! To _save_ her from idiots like, you." Taylor said

"HEY-"

"So….what are you Chad's girlfriend?" Derrick cut in slightly annoyed

"Whoa! Guys she is not my girlfriend." Chad widened his eyes

"I'm just his ex." Taylor said

Quick silence.

"Chad you had some _tastes_!" Derrick whispered in disbelief

"Yeah so….Why did you let her go again?...that just…doesn't connect with me." Michael Jordan said as the rest of the team shook their head and agreed

"I do not know- why are we talking about this right now?" Chad glared

"Wait. You guys _talk_ about this?" Taylor said slowly

"Yeah." The team said

"Well not anymore because all of you are _forbidden_ to speak about it." Taylor said

"Fine." They answered

"Look I'm just here to pick up my fiancée and my child and we'll be fine." Taylor said

"Well be my _guest _little Miss. Sunshine." Chad motioned

"MRS. Sunshine, Danforth. Don't forget it." Taylor grinned evilly and walked away.

Chad rolled his eyes turned to his teammates and blinked when he saw the expressions on their faces.

"What?" he said

"Idiot." Derrick popped him on the back of his head

"You CANNOT be serious!" Chad glared

-sighbeep-

On the way home Jasmine sat sadly in the car, Taylor looked out the window and Kevin looked straight ahead at the road.

"Hey?" Kevin smiled "There's a baseball expo next week and I'm going to have an interview for work? Did you want to come with me? We could have a bonding vacation and it would be WAY better than lame basketball." He said

"Basketball isn't lame." Jasmine sighed sadly

"It is. It _really_ is." Taylor groaned as she thought of her past incident.

Jasmine snapped and tried to keep cool "Why do you always take _his_ side?" she said

"I don't." Taylor looked back at her

"Well a mom and dad have to agree." Kevin said as Taylor smiled

"You aren't my dad Kevin. I'm sorry but that's the truth." Jasmine sighed "I actually quite like it that way."

"Well it isn't going to be that way soon." Taylor said

There was more silence.

"So….Chad was winning. According to the scores. Kevin was so close." Jasmine said

"You know what- I've had enough of you cheerleader!" Kevin boiled

"What did I do?!" Jasmine said shocked as the car exploded in lava- er, arguing.

"You always-Please stop yelling at me-KEVIN!-You-JASMINE!-MOM!-SHUT UP!"

When they finally pulled up to Taylor's, Jasmine was the first one out the car. Taylor locked it so she could talk to Kevin. After a minute of silence Taylor whipped to him.

"What were you thinking?!" Taylor said

"I'm sorry…" Kevin held his head back

"I can't believe you could be so immature!" she sighed

"I know….I'm ashamed." Kevin said.

Taylor sighed "Just please promise not to do that again."

"I promise." Kevin assured before lifting her chin "We are going to the expo right?" Kevin smiled hopefully

"I wouldn't miss it!" She pecked him on the cheek before her kissed her and she got out the car. She watched him drive of and she sighed.

_-Bored.-_

Later that night. Taylor was lying on the couch trying to take a break until she heard the sound of chopping. She groaned and flipped onto her stomach, laying her head on the armrest.

"Jordan. What is that highly obnoxious sound?" she said with exasperation

"Carrots." Jordan said as she turned on the pulsar. The blending noise was nerve wrecking.

"She said as she continued her rampage." Taylor mumbled

Jordan stopped pureeing the carrots, flipping the switch.

"Okay, issue one this is not a rampage. Its dinner and you haven't cooked it in awhile." Jordan said "Issue two, that's my area for relaxation? You have an office." She smiled. Taylor moved. Before Taylor could enter the office Jordan spoke.

"There's something I want to discuss with you." She said

"Go." Taylor said

"It's about me watching Jasmine." Jordan continued

"Oh yes, I wanted to bring that up. Yes I understand that you heard what happened with Chad, and that you won't do it again." Taylor assured

Jordan blinked "That was_ sooooo_ not what I was going to say." Jordan grabbed her meal and placed it in the oven. Taylor walked over and leaned on the counter.

"So…What are you trying to say?" Taylor said

"Taylor. We _all_ know that Kevin had that coming to him." She closed the door and stood

"Not you too." Taylor stated

"His actions were foolish and highly childish." Jordan said

"Yes he was wrong. What is the essence of this conversation?" Taylor sighed

"The essence is…" her sister inhaled "What did I tell you as we were rushing into the hospital for you to have Jasmine?" she asked

"Um…" Taylor thought "Take deep breaths and If you dare leave me with this child I will set your grave on fire?" she said

"Yes." Jordan began

"That is not _seriously _the point!" Taylor exclaimed in terror

"No…yet very close." Jordan said "The point is, I've been the one watching Jasmine. I have things to do and sometimes it seems as if I'm her mom."

"I'm a lawyer JJ I've tried!" Taylor laughed

"I know, it isn't your fault you chose a time consuming job and leaving your sister with your kid." Jordan said seriously

Taylor narrowed her eyes at her sister "Be serious."

"I am." Jordan said "So I was thinking…maybe we could have Chad take her to practice sometimes and also appoint other people to help?"

"Chad? No!" Taylor laughed

"Yes. Chad." Jordan said

"After today?!"

"How many times must we explain before the message gets through to you?" Jordan said annoyed

"Okay. The answer is no I'm sorry I love you." She walked to the office

"He needs to know. You know that." Jordan said "And the satellite is still messed up, He's coming again tomorrow."

"JOJO!" Taylor balled her hands into fists and held her head back

"Just try to get along with him!" Jordan said

"Fine I'll try. But please stop doing that." Taylor said "This is the tenth time this month."

"I know." Jordan said slyly

* * *

**Whoo! Reviews please! This story has become more popular than Troyella (Minus 1!)**


	10. Song alert!

**Okay for those of you who have been paying attention to the Important new beginning chapters,**

**Prepare the next chapter's song:**

**A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU!**


	11. Favors and small Feelings

**I'm Home! From school. XD Do you have any idea how much I am loving everyone's feedback?! Awesome!**

—

The next day Taylor had off from work. She was dressed in shorts, a t-shirt, and her long hair was gently curled upon her shoulders. She sauntered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, stealing a glance at Chad, who sat on the floor toying with the satellite obliviously. Taylor removed a water from the refrigerator and turned.

"Hey Chad, do you want a water?" She flushed as she asked

"Um, yes sure." Chad said, Taylor retrieved one, and then sat on the floor next to him.

"Thank you." Chad said as he took it from her.

They were silent for about 5 minutes, Taylor from awkwardness and Chad half from awkwardness and concentration

"Hey, um….can I ask you a favor?" she asked eventually

Chad hung his head back and began to laugh lowly "I knew it." he grinned

"What?" Taylor asked in shock

"Well, there had to be _some_ reason why you were talking to me because the Current Taylor i know would have just acted as if I were not here." He smirked

"Jordan suggested I be nice to you." She narrowed her eyes. She did not have time for this. Honestly.

"Well yeah considering she's the sweeter one." He said

"She is not!" Taylor gasped

"Yes she is." Chad smirked, loving to mess with her.

"No she is not I totally resent that!" She said

"Yes she is, you know it." He pushed further

"Okay that is beside the point!" Taylor shut her eyes in exasperation "Look, Jordan is about to go on strike-"

"Good for her." Chad said, not looking at her

"From watching Jasmine." She continued "And she suggested that I split the times with someone, and I don't know anyone else I'd have carry that out but…." She inhaled and closed her eyes, then exhaled and looked up "You." she said

"Who-whoa- Wait." Chad grinned evilly "_I'm _the guy you called an idiot and came to save your child from and NOW you want me to watch her?" He laughed

"Chad I'm begging you." She said exhausted

"Only the dogs beg." He said

"Not funny."

"I know, pretty serious right?"

Taylor blew her bangs out her face "Okay I'm going to choose to ignore that. Pushed aside."

"Good for you!" Chad sang

Taylor tried to keep composure "Chad, please."

Chad looked up, into those big brown eyes of hers that pierced his soul. Everyone's soul. Hypnotizing them unintentionally. He sighed involuntarily. Somehow, Taylor softened.

"If I could watch her myself believe me I would." she continued "But I can't, so I will do, whatever it takes but i need help. I'll go over everything with you I'll even use my vacation time to help you." Chad was surprised at her desperateness "But please…"

She placed a hand on his leg tenderly, causing him to flinch in surprise. "Think about it…" she slowly slid it off, gave a small smile and sauntered off into her office to lie down and think of her future, her life, and her choices.

Chad sat in awe at what just happened. He got a certain feeling in his stomach, he sighed sadly.

—

**Ready the song! I'm going to do it in music video ( ) and tale mode! (Writing)**


	12. A little too not over you

**Ready….Mouse…..PLAY! (Oh, Chad's singing the whole time. FYI.I'm telling you, at least LISTEN to the song before you read if you choose not to play it!)**

—

(Start by TV,just singing)

_It never crossed -__my mind at all_

_That's what I tell myself (Shrug)_

_What we had -has come and gone_

_You're better off with someone else (Look at floor)_

_It's for the best- I know it is._

"Hey, Taylor?" Chad called as he was yet again, fixing the TV. Both were beginning to think Jordan was breaking it on purpose.

"Yeah?" She answered

"Yes." He said nervously

"Yes? I-I don't understand." She said in confusion

"Yes I will…" He inhaled "Watch your daughter."

Taylor's eyes sparkled as she beamed "Thank you Thank you Thank you Chad!" She cheered as she unknowingly hugged him for about a second.

_but I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide,(Playing basketball with Jasmine in front)_

_what I feel inside_

_And I turn__, around, (Both turn for a pass,smiling)_

_you're with him now (Taylor and Kevin smiling, kissing, and Joking)_

_I just can't figure it out…(Jasmine stares sadly, Chad turns and closes his eyes)_

"Okay..Now Pass!" Chad beamed as Jasmine tossed him the ball

"I did it!" She squealed "And the ball didn't roll into the lake this time!" She clapped, jumped, and pointed to the lake behind Chad a little ways across from their front yard

"You sure did!" Chad smiled before frowning at the same time as Jasmine. Taylor and Kevin were making out on the window seat

"They sure look happy together…" Chad sighed

"Yes…they do…" Jasmine moped, they began to play much slower. The ball went into the lake again.

"I'll go get it." Jasmine said gloomily as she began to advance across the street. Chad held his arm out to block her

"No…" he sighed "I'll go get it." he walked across, partly wishing he could drown himself in the process.

_Tell me why…. you're so hard to forget (Pull up at Taylor's to drop them off after training)_

_Don't remind me__….__I__'m not over it (Taylor smiles and gets out)_

_Tell me why… I can't seem to face the truth (Taylor waves Chad goodnight and closes door)_

_I'm just a little too not over you…..__(Chad waves)_

_not over you…..(Chad places head on wheel)_

_Memories supposed to fade. _

_What's wrong with my heart?_

_Shake it off, let it go_

_Didn't think could be this hard_

_Should be strong, (Taylor smiles at him as she cleans the counter)_

_movin' on (Chad turns and breathes)_

_but I see you _

_Sometimes I try to hide, (At park,pushing Jasmine on swing)_

_what I feel inside_

_And I turn around,(Taylor holds up finger and backs up Turn)_

_you're with him now (Taylor Grinning and talking excitedly on phone to Kevin)_

_I just can't figure it out… (Chad sadly resumes pushing Jasmine)_

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

(Jasmine giggling)

"Thank you Taylor" Chad smiled "This really helps"

"Well of course my little darling needs to know my little helper." She teased, Chad groaned playfully, Taylor giggled as Chad turned to her and began to laugh. Up in the air from sky view, Jasmine sighed happily.

Taylor's phone rang. "Oh! One moment!" She held up a finger and turned "Hey Kevin!" She chirped happily

Chad sighed sadly and continued to push Jasmine alone.

_(Chad singing, hands on head, staring at ceiling) _

_Maybe I regret everything I said_

_No way to take it all back, yeah_

_Now I'm on my own, how I let you go_

_I'll never understand_

_I'll never understand!…._

_Tell me why… you're so hard to forget (Memories *From past episodes)_

_Don't remind me__…. I'm not over it (Taylor slams herself into him and hugs Chad tightly )_

_Tell me why… I can't seem to face the truth (Chad lifts Tay off ground as Troy runs over fearfully)_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_(Switch to prom dancing Chad and Taylor, basically can I have this dance reprise scene)_

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget _

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth (Taylor fades, waving)_

_And I really don't know what to do (Shake head)_

_I'm just a little too not over you…. (Scene fades to Chad taking a walk alone)_

_not over you…._

**Okay I do realize that I probably needed more my mind blanked, Not to Shabby…K! I demand thoughts! Help por favor!**


	13. Bike incident

Chad was walking down the pathway of the park gloomily-ish. Though he hadn't the faintest idea why. He looked at his phone to see if anyone had text him.

"LOOK OUT!" Somebody called out in moved, the person curved into the lamp post, landing on their back roughly. The bike they were riding, which by the way looked pretty heavy, fell on top of them.

Chad ran over and helped lift the bicycle off. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"My thigh hurts a bit, and my back, but I'm fine. sorry for the TMI."

"No it's Okay-" Chad gawked when he saw who it was

Taylor scoffed "YOU?!"

"Oh no…" He laughed

"Of course it would be you who injures me! Of coarse it would be!" She laughed

"Are you alright?!" He beamed

"Yes!" she shook her head, he helped her up

"What are you doing out here?" He asked

"Well, since I am a human being _too_…" She explained "I decided today would be a nice bike day!"

"And you ride I can see!" He smiled as he looked down at it, Taylor nodded.

"Well it helps me conserve gas so…" she said

Chad laughed "Always!"

"Hey….Did you want to walk with me?" She pointed "I have some time to kill before wedding rehearsals?"

"Okay!" Chad smiled before walking off with her

**Reviews! I'm on a roll tonight!**


	14. The Blow off

Chad and Taylor walked down the path, Taylor with her bike beside her and Chad with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't want to _purposely _stay away from her you know? I have to go to work." Taylor sighed

"I understand, but she is right. You should be there for your daughter more often; she is a very bright kid. Like, whenever I'm having a bad day and I'm babysitting her, as if she can read my mind she'll walk over with that thousand dollar smile and say something totally random like, " he imitated her voice, "Do you think Llamas are cool? The Sims do, I saw Jordan playing that once, but she said I can't play it until I'm a teenager." He laughed

_Our daughter…_ Taylor thought as she gave a weak smile, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg. "Ow!" she whispered, involuntarily tipping a little. Chad held the bike up.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a small smile

_Your thousand dollar smile…_ She blinked."Um, yes! Yes I'm fine my…" she pointed "Thigh just hurts a little. Tmi again."

"Oh Yeah! How could I forget I can be such an idiot!" Chad facepalmed himself

Taylor looked up "Since when did you start calling yourself an idiot?" she asked

Chad was silent for a while, an action that honestly frightened Taylor. After awhile he finally answered, "That's something I can't say now…"

Taylor slowly nodded, ignoring the random lump in her throat. She cleared her throat and inhaled "Chad?" she said quietly

"Yes?" he turned his head

"Um, listen. About the other day in the gym when I said Mrs. Sunshine it was a mistake, I didn't want to hurt you so I just- no I did mean too but it was the incorrect thing to do and I'm so sorry for saying it and-" Taylor's voice had began to peak and Chad could see her face puffing up and her eyes getting watery, making her baby face like, 50 times more beautiful. He spoke gently.

"Taylor no, it's okay, it's okay." He soothed her

"I don't know why I can be such a jerk sometimes it- it just…" she began to cry again "I'm really sorry it was just Kevin and Jasmine and Jordan and I had to leave work early because Kevin just can't keep his mouth shut sometimes-" He smiled at the slight humor, pulling her into a tight hug

"He doesn't mean too Taylor, if you need to cry just let it all out, I promise I won't get sensitive." He spoke gently; she hugged him back not knowing why and cried. She sniffed and lifted her head

"Do you want to watch Jasmine?" She asked

-I got the moves like Jaz-a! I got the moves like Jaz-a! I got the- mooooooooves like Jaz-a!-

Taylor opened the door and walked up to the alarm system, unlocking Jasmine's door and window, Jasmine came out.

"Hi mommy! Hi Chad!" She squealed, jumping into her mom's arms.

"Hey you!" She sighed, hugging her. She turned to Chad, "I'll be back after wedding rehearsals, have fun." She smiled, placing Jasmine down

Chad watched her go out, waving his farewells. When the door closed he looked down to see Jasmine looking up at him. "Okay, let me see if I'm in the mind of a four year old." He said "Tea party."

Jasmine ran upstairs "EXACTLY in my mind!"

-Kevlor-Chaylor-Kevlor-

Jordan walked into the house to find a blanket on the floor and Chad having a tea party with Jasmine. She covered her hand with her mouth and giggled slightly.

"Care for tea Jordan?" Chad joked

"No thank you." She managed to muffle out, she removed her hand "I ate earlier."

"Hi Jojo!" Jasmine waved

"Hey there." She waved at her niece before she ran over and embraced her legs "I missed you too!"

"I missed you more." She smiled

"nu-uh!" she teased

"Uh huh!" she shook her head

"Aww! Family love!" Chad teased, tilting his head to the side. Jordan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jay, is it okay if you go upstairs for a moment?" she smiled

"Okay!" she said happily as she went up.

Jordan sighed and kicked her shoes off, sitting on the blanket and taking a sandwich. Breaking pieces off as she ate. "So how was your day?"

"It's a Jolly holiday with Jazzy." He smiled "You look like you've been through the gray and ordinary." He smiled

Jordan held up a finger "Ah but you forget my good man!" She sang, "Jazzy makes the sun shine bright!"

"I'm not Mary Poppins!" Jazzy giggled from the stairs

Jordan smiled "Go play a game!" After a few seconds of silence, she nodded to Chad.

"Oh happiness is blooming all around her! The daffodils are smiling at the doves!" Jordan and Chad sang, they sang the next part at the top of their lungs "WHEN JAZZY HOLDS YOUR HAND, YOU FEEL SO GRAND! YOUR HEART STARTS BE!-"

"You guys!" she giggled

"Aw!" Chad's heart melted at the sound.

Jordan smirked and shook her head at Jasmine "You know this is so cool! She _actually_ left you _alone_ with her this time!" Jordan said

"I know, I love spending time with her." Chad smiled

Jordan smiled quietly and nodded, knowing what Taylor hadn't said yet.

"Was her dad this bright?" he pointed

Jordan smirked "Yeah, he was. I loved him like a little brother though"

"I thought I was the only one you loved like a little brother!" he joked

"Oh you are!" Jordan nodded brightly

Chad raised an eyebrow, before he could open his mouth to ask what she meant; the door opened revealing a very sad looking Taylor. She was crying.

"Oh Taylor what happened!?" Jordan said in shock

"I don't want to talk about it…" she shook her head before running into the office.

Jordan sighed. She answered Chad's next unspoken question. "He left her at the altar again. It's like he almost never shows up. I will be so surprised if he shows up for the real thing" She sighed, pouring some tea. Chad looked sympathetically. Jordan looked up from blowing her tea.

"You should go talk to her." She motioned with her head. Chad got up.

Closing the door to the office, Chad saw Taylor with her eyes shut, crying quietly against the bookcase. Chad walked over.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He sighed

"How did you know?" she asked, her eyes opening with sadness. She closed her eyes and held her head back again "Oh yes, I have a sister."

Chad felt so sad, Kevin was so mean. Why would he do that? "Are you okay?" he noticed Taylor had been hyperventilating through her tears

"N-No! *gasp* I don't u-understand why he keeps doing this! *gasp* Does he want to get married? Does he even like me? Is he using me?" It was uncontrollable at this point. She was speaking really fast. Like Emma on Glee when her wedding was making her nervous. Taylor's wedding was unpredictable making her even more nervous. "This isn't Aladdin he can't just show up "fashionably late" he made a commitment! Was it fake? Is it a mistake? Should I even marry him in the first place?" Taylor began full on sobbing, her body suddenly turned weak.

"Taylor. Taylor please stop crying." Chad said, feeling kind of depressed for her. It was like they shared the same feelings with one another. But if she didn't stop hyperventilating and crying like this she was going to lose control of her breathing, go into shock, and kill herself. 

"Taylor." He begged, cupping her face in his hands. She had to stop, for his and her sake. "Taylor stop, stop, stop." Suddenly, he kissed her. It was for about 2 seconds but it happened. Taylor looked in shock. Chad looked and walked out the office. Taylor hiccupped one last time. She shook her head, eyes wide. Wondering what had just happened.

**I know, you guys are all like-**

_Viewer: *Flip table* FINALLY!_

_Viewer: *read* whooo! That's what I'm talking about!_

_Viewer: *bouncing in chair* yes yes yes yes yes!_

_Viewer: *looking in shock* Jessica! Jess come look at this! (Jessica comes over) *SCREAMING WITH JOY!*_

_Viewer: Awww!_

_Viewer: IT'S ABOUT TIME WOMAN!_

**I Know I know! Here you guys go! If you loved or liked this chapter, you will ADORE the next chapter! Please let me know what you thought in reviews! No matter how crazy, I wanna hear what your minds were thinking. Heck, I'm all about crazy. Just go look for my reviews! XD *sigh* good times! I'll get next chapter up soon guys! You know you love me!**


	15. Question before Update!

**Life without reviews is like teens with no internet...strange. *sniff* Where did you guys go?! *cry* lol jk! I have to give a shoutout to the guest reviewer, that was hilarious! Thanks! Question before next upload:**

Out of the Chapters so far, what were your 2 favorite chapters and why?

Love to all! I'll upload soon!


	16. Strike 1

**Okay, to the Guest reviewer? Your review was like, one of the BEST! XD THANKS!****  
**  
The next afternoon, Saturday, which was also the start of Jasmine's Spring Break, Taylor and Jordan were lying on the couch.

"Kevin apologized yesterday for blowing me off..." Taylor said

"And what did you say?" Jordan's voice croaked in a tired manner

"Of course I forgave him." Taylor shrugged

Jordan rolled her eyes at her sister and turned the opposite direction. "Come on Taylor you know he doesn't mean it."

Taylor blinked and sat up a little, placing her head on Jordan's shoulder "Don't be angry...maybe he's actually learned this time."

Jordan looked up, "He learns? I thought he scammed his way through school."

Taylor sighed in exasperation just as the phone rang. "I'll get it." She said as she slipped off the couch

"Just watch, he'll do something even stupider within the next hour. That is a bet." Jordan said. Taylor waved her off

"Hello?" She answered "Hey!...no of course I'm going why-...what...KEVIN HIDDLESTON JONES!" she yelled furiously

**(A/N: L'Laynah: TOM HIDDLESTOOOOOOON!)**

"Mm-hm. What'd he do." Jordan snapped sassily

Taylor removed the receiver from her mouth "That Baseball Expo? It's in POINTE!" she exclaimed

Of course there was nothing wrong with Pointe. It's just far away, filled with wilderness and forests, let's just say they called it man's country. Civilization? Not that much.

"Ha ha! Loser!" Jordan pointed

"You are coming with me!" Taylor pointed

Jordan lost her intelligent composure for a moment and shook her head

"Oh nu-uh honey no! I'm not driven in the car with the fiancée from Hell! No! Y'all keep your little demons and monsters in there! Don't take me! Leave this girl alone!" she widened her eyes

"He is not from Hell." Taylor narrowed her eyes

"And that's just what he says, when he comes to tempt people." Jordan snapped "You can be his little arc angel if you want but nobody is taking me." She pointed "Or Jasmine."

"Okay Jasmine is going! Hello?...Yes Kevin I'm here sorry...can you drive me?...No?!...you know what- never mind I'll call you back!" She glared and hung up.

After a moment of silence, Jordan, still in disheveled mode, grinned.

"This girl is on fireeeeee!" She sang

"I wish you died in a fire-oh-oh-oh...oh oh!" Taylor glared

"Girl no you don't." Jordan waved her off and drank some water "Besides, you're the one marrying the guy from He-" the phone rang again "Who could that be?" she questioned, her normal persona returning.

Taylor answered "Hello?"

"Hello Taylor, um, I won't be able to watch Jasmine next tomorrow and, probably all of this week. I have to be at a team photo shoot, they had this awesomely hilarious slogan idea and they want us all to be there."

Taylor gawked "You do!?"

"Yes, that is okay right?" he asked

Jordan flipped around and pointed "FATE!"

Taylor rolled her eyes "It is not!" she said

"Um…Taylor I don't know what to say to that…I kind of have too? I have a life?" Chad said awkwardly

"What? Oh no Chad not you it—it was something Jordan said." She said "Anyway, you are not going to believe this." She explained her situation

"Whoa." Chad blinked

"I know!" Taylor said "Is there any chance you could drive me?"

"Sure, I'll do it." Chad said

"Really? Oh thank you Chad!" Taylor sighed happily "At 7?...Okay…Okay Bye!" she hung up, Jordan stood beside her grinning

"DESTINY!" She screeched, Taylor jumped

-Beep honk!-

The next morning Taylor brought Jasmine and her suitcase out, Chad smiled by the car. Jasmine came flying out.

"Hi Chad!" She giggled, waving.

"Hello there!" Chad smiled "Ready to go?" She nodded, they got into the car.

_-5 hours later-_

They were on the road that went through the woods, or patch of dirt if you will. Actually no that isn't it option it was a patch of dirt. The sky was getting dark

"If this is man country?" Chad began, looking around "I must be a woman." Taylor laughed

"Mommy, it's raining." Jasmine said

"So I see." Taylor smiled at her as it started to pour.

"Taylor?" Chad said

"Yeah?"

"I can't see the road anymore." He said, and he was right. They'd lost the road-no- dirt.

"Well…" Taylor began "Just keep driving." She turned the key, the motor hummed off.

They gawked and turned to each other "Uh-oh."

"I can't start it up again." Chad sighed after many tries. He and Taylor sat in shock, Jasmine's mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed.

"So we're stuck here." She said lowly

Chad and Taylor scrambled for the key and tried random stuff to get the car started.

"We're totally stuck here…" Jasmine put her head down slowly, crossed her arms and shook her head

***Sing* I changed the co-ver! Hee hee! Thanks for your input guest! I still wanna hear from everyone!**


	17. Special Message from the crew

***Alaysia blinking with blank face, laptop in lap***

**Blake: Dude.**

**(L'Laynah moves camera to her view)**

**L'Laynah: Ah ha. Please forgive us for the delay in conversation but it seems that... *turn* the author that inspired Alaysia to submit her stories online, *pause* because she found out that if no one was teasing her she would not be teased *done* who is known as the one and only generalwildcat has sent in a review. And a ****_very_**** good review at that! So seemingly, Alaysia has become starstruck.**

**Kevin: No, starstruck is normal, she's frozen!**

**L'Laynah: No she is not.**

**(Blake and Kevin Lift her off chair, she doesn't move)**

**L'Laynah: What? Guys no! What are you doing?! Put her Down! Or at least her laptop!**

**(Guys do so)**

**Guys: *Turn heads* She's frozen.**

**L'Laynah: *shrug* Okay just, don't mess with her we've got 911 on speed dial.**

**Derrick: (Waving hand in front face) A-Layyyyyyyyyysia... A-Layyyyyyyyyysia...**

**L'Laynah: Derrick get your hand out her face!**

**(Derrick sighs just as Kevin yells)**

**Kevin: ALAYSIA!**

**Alaysia: *bolt up* HUH?!**

**Blake: Oh she's up!**

**Alaysia: *slump* You mean it was a dream? Oh man...**

**Derrick: No it wasn't a dream.**

**Alaysia: *eyes wide, sit up* So you mean generalwildcat ****_did_**** put in a good review about this story?**

**Guys: Yeah.**

**(Alaysia faints)**

**L'Laynah: SEE YOU GUYS ALWAYS MAKE THINGS WORSE- NO! DON'T EVEN WALK OVER THERE- ALL OF YOU! BY ME! NOW!**

***Guys walk over***

**L'Laynah: *shrug* well that happened. Anyway, on behalf of PrincessChaylor, *smile* Thanks generalwildcat! Peace! *peace sign***

***Prologue, Splashed with water, Alaysia gets up***

**Alaysia: What did I miss?**

**Kevin: gen-**

**L'Laynah: *Put hand up to block him* DON'T say anything! *glare***


	18. Have a voice

**Thanks for your amazing review generalwildcat! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

They stepped outside the car, wearing their rain gear. Chad holding Jasmine.

"Well…" Jasmine suggested "We could call a mechanic?"

Chad hoisted Jasmine higher onto his hip "What a great idea! Oh," He turned his head "Do you see any signal towers?" Taylor was about to scold him but was cut off

"Mm-mm." Jasmine shook her head swiftly.

"Okay." Chad kissed the child's hair

Taylor looked around "We could go look for one? I'll go?"

"Are you sure?" Chad said uneasily, opening the trunk and placing Jasmine inside.

Taylor nodded "I'm sure, if I'm not back within 5 hours, come look for me." she said, making Chad even more afraid.

"Hey Mom?" Jasmine said "Can we use the emergency blankets?"

Taylor smiled softly "Sure you can." Jasmine spread some out and Chad tucked her in

"Taylor-" Chad began

Taylor turned "Yes?"

He gazed "….Be careful." he sighed

Taylor took his hand gently "I promise…." she let go and went.

Chad sighed and went to the car.

5 minutes later he was in the back with Jasmine.

"So, you're going to have a new family member soon?" he smiled

"Yes…I suppose…" she sighed

"You aren't exited?" He asked

"Not….really…." Jasmine shrugged "I don't care for my mom's decision…"

"How so?"

Jasmine inhaled "He treats me like I'm invisible, he never wants me around, he always does mean things to me when mom isn't looking, he's way too conceited, he's incredibly obsessed with my mother and most of all, he doesn't like me!" Jasmine counted off "That's a short version of it all!"

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Chad reasoned

Jasmine blinked silently, tears forming in her eyes. "Because he makes her happy!" She whimpered, burying her face in Chad's shoulder.

Chad looked sympathetically at her "Oh Jasmine…." he lifted her up "No one can influence your opinion….you just need to tell them how you feel as politely as you can….just tell her…"

Jasmine sniffed and looked up "Really?"

"Really….it will be okay." He said, hugging her "I promise…"

**Reviews please!**


	19. Song Alert 2!

**PREPARE THE SONG YESTERDAY!**  
**THIS ONE IS SHORT AND IN () MODE! , MEANING IT'S MANDATORY TO LISTEN TO IT FOR GOOD EFFECT!**


	20. Yesterday

*** Means go! Taylor is singing this! Again, it's quick!**

Taylor was walking alone, her blue raincoat buttoned securely, she had been thinking about Chad and what happened the other day, and what had gone down years before. She sighed sadly.

* "Yesterday….(look up)

all my troubles seemed so far away…(shake head)

Now it looks as though they're here to stay (look down, look to side)

Oh I believe, in yesterday…

Suddenly…I'm not half the girl I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me. (Turn around)

Oh yesterday, came, suddenly. (close eyes)

Why, he, had to go (Hold hands out)

I don't know he wouldn't say… (shrug)

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Hey-Ye-Ye-Yesterday….(Hands in pockets)

love was such an easy game to play…(tilt head)

Now I need a place to hide, away…(shrug)

Oh I believe, in yesterday…(stop for a moment)

Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say (walk slower)

I said something wrong, (Hands on head)

now I long for yesterday Hey-Ye-Oh-Yesterday….(Slowly drop them)

(sigh) love was such an easy game to play…(shake head)

Now I need a place to hide away…(See town)

Oh, I believe in yesterday…(See Mechanic shop)

Uh uh uh uh uh uh…(Walk through door)

"Hello! How may I help you?" A guy smiled

_I'm in need of a time machine? _one half of her thought, "I'm in need of a tow truck?" Taylor said


	21. Confrentation

After being rescued by the tow truck guy, checking into a hotel, and settling down, Taylor folded her raincoat neatly.

"I'm just glad to be inside again, there is no telling what could have occurred out there." Taylor said, Chad looked up from the hotel suite's kitchen counter.

"Did you notice we were surrounded by trees?" Taylor continued, shuddering "Yes, I'm glad we're inside. I think I'll stay in the suite tomorrow. For post traumatic reasons." She half joked as she sat on the bed, she then noticed Chad's expression "What?..." she asked

Chad didn't say anything, he just walked over, sat down, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Chad?" Taylor asked

"I'm just glad you're okay." he said.

Taylor pulled out gently "I'm fine..." she smiled

"Besides," Chad smirked "What if you ran into a bear?"

Taylor flinched "Oh Chad no!"

Chad nodded "Oh yes Taylor!" he grinned, making his hands in the tickle position, Taylor backing up "Because you would have been _aaaaaallll_ alone as it gained on you, until-" Taylor screamed as Chad started tickling her, then her phone rang, getting the last of her giggles out she answered, catching her breath

"Hello?" She breathed, she frowned "No we didn't make it okay." She stood up, Chad went into the bathroom, changing into his t-shirt. A few minutes later Taylor was still on the phone.

"So you'll come by tomorrow?" Taylor asked "...Okay...I'll see you then...night." She hung up, sighed, put her smile back on and turned to Chad "We need to talk." she said mysteriously

"About what?" Chad's brown eyes widened, Taylor gave him a look "Oh...that." he sat down "On with the lecture."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Not yet Danforth I'm asking why you did it."

Chad blinked "Why I did it?" Taylor nodded, Chad inhaled "Why I did it." he repeated "Why I did it…" he started bouncing his leg nervously, Taylor leaned forward

"I'm waiting for an answer!" she laughed in a serious matter

"Well…" Chad said before gaining confidence "Well you were crying! And your fiancee was being a meanie! And I don't really care for people being mean to people! So it was just a….friendly gesture that happened by accident!" He said getting up and pulling the covers down on his side of the bed and getting in, Taylor doing the same.

Taylor placed hand on her pillow and then placed her head in her hand and looked at Chad, who was sitting against the headboard "_Just_, a friendly gesture?" she asked

Chad's eyes widened as he tried oh so hard not to be distracted by her voice "Yes _Just_ a friendly gesture! What did _you _want it to be?!" he exclaimed

Taylor took her head out her hand, sat up a bit higher and shrugged "Nothing." she turned the light on her side off before laying down "Night Night." she smiled

"Night" Chad smiled and laid down as well. For his light was already off. He sighed.

What did _you _want it to be?!

*shrug* Nothing.

Chad looked up at the ceiling, which was more like the headboard from his point of view and asked himself the same question

_Well what did YOU want it to be genius?!_

**Thanks again generalwildcat! I've reached my first 2 pages of reviews! Yay!**


	22. Good Morning Man Country

The next morning Chad got up early and went to Jasmine's room, picking up a t-shirt he looked at the size, repeating the process for Taylor's clothes.

A few hours later, Jasmine tapped her mother "Mom?" she called

Taylor woke up "Hmm?"

"Chad's gone."

Taylor sat up and looked, lo and behold Jasmine was right.

"He didn't really leave us did he?" Jasmine asked

"Of course he didn't sweetie. And even if he, did leave it wouldn't really matter, he has a life as well?" Taylor smoothed her hair

"But you just said no!" Jasmine's eyes widened in worry

"What- Never mind- honey it's not like we're his family or friends." She nodded "Its okay to...let people go."

"We're not?" Jasmine tilted her head just as she did the door opened, revealing the one and only Chad. Holding 2 bags.

"Oh! You're up!" Chad greeted

"Good morning?" Taylor said slowly, for she was very confused.

"Chad!" Jasmine squealed, hugging him. "Chad, are we friends?"

Chad blinked "Of course we are...who told you otherwise?"

Jasmine shrugged.

"Chad what are the bags for?" Taylor blinked

"Oh, just...for the weekend." Chad said, pulling out outfits. "For you." He smiled, handing Jasmine a light blue casual dress.

Jasmine gasped "Thank you!" She jumped up and down, before running to go try it on

"And this..." Chad continued, handing Taylor the bag "Is for you Mrs. Jones."

Taylor opened it, revealing a green dress. "Oh Chad it's lovely..." She smiled quietly, looking up at him "Thank you..."

"Not too light and not too dark, your favorite shade if I recall." He nudged her

"Well..." She smiled

Chad laughed

"I appreciate the thought." She smiled,walking over to the bathroom door "I'm going to take a shower."

"Isn't Kevin coming over?" He smirked

Taylor groaned "Oh my gosh you're right!"

"Duh." Chad nodded

"I'll make it quick." She waved it off

"Not like he'd mind..." Chad grinned

Taylor pointed sternly "Go someplace not so nice." She grinned, closing the door.

"You mean around Jordan while she's relaxing? Yeah, I think not." Chad shuddered

_Flashback_

_(Chad comes in room)_

_Jordan: (On couch with shoes off sipping Sprite) Hey Chad guess what it's my day off!_

_Chad: That's nice!_

_Jordan: *Blow bangs out face* Can you please make me a sandwich?_

_Chad: oooooh... Love too J but...*point* can't. I have to leave._

_Jordan: Oh I'm sure you can stay long enough to make me, your beloved pretend older sister a sandwich._

_Chad: Yeah I'm pretty sure I cannot so, bye!_

_(Jordan turns, her eyes glare but she has a smile)_

_Jordan: *sarcastically nice* Make me a sandwich. Nathan. That is if you want to have a happy life._

_Chad: *Blink* I'm going to go make you a sandwich Jordan! *grin*_

_Jordan: Oh How thoughtful! Thanks Chad!_

_(2 minutes later)_

_Chad: (Slicing tomato looking terrified) _

_Jasmine: *walks in wearing overalls* I thought you had to go?_

_Chad: I did...*look up, shaky high voice* but then she stared into my soul! *put head on counter*_

_Jasmine: Chad? (whimpering noise, Jasmine shakes the arm his head in on) Chad? *sigh...* JORDAN!_

_Chad: *HIGH PITCHED SCREAM!*_

_(End flashback)_

Chad looked down to see Jasmine in front of him, mimicking his position with arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" He questioned

"You were staring at me when I walked up, so I thought we were having a staring contest." She said "I lost though, you're really good!"

Just then Taylor walked out, dressed "Perfect fit Chad, you're a genius I applaud you!" She said

"Thank you!" He said

"Chad Chad!" Jasmine ran back over, carrying a game. "I brought this really fun game, called 'What's that Song Again' **(A/N:Mine! All Mine! Hahaha!) **you press play causing the circle disk thingy with the screen to play a song tune. If you know you push the button when it says the song name! Do you want to play with me?" She smiled

"Let's go!" Chad said, they turned it on going on horizontally opposite sides of the bed, leaning over to look at the screen. A tune started to play right before the door knocked. Taylor went to answer.

"Mirrors!"

"Oh that's not fair!"

Taylor laughed and opened the door "Oh! Hi Kevin"

"Hey Taylor, how did you sleep?" He asked

"Great that bed was so comfortable!" Taylor smiled

"Glad to hear, what size mattress?"

"Um...Queen?" Taylor said "Well then! Jasmine is having fun!"

"And yet I'm not, life is way less fun without you." Kevin smiled

"Um..." Taylor began before hearing,

"Classic!"

"Zendaya- Swag it out!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow "Is someone in there with Jasmine?" He asked

"Yes..." Taylor answered, wondering why he asked, Kevin opened his mouth but was soon cut off

"Blurred lines!"

"Dark Horse!"

Then a certain tune came on.

"...Baby?..."

"I don't think I want to play this anymore."

"Likewise."

They came out the room

"Oh. You again." Kevin said

"Kevin." Taylor said

"What is this Taylor?" Kevin said "You suddenly like the lower class?"

Chad narrowed his eyes "One, Good Morning Kevin I hope you slept well. Two, I'm the guy with the Girls on the front of the magazines saying 'Go Danforth we love you.'" Taylor choked the water she was drinking, Chad didn't notice

"You however, are the guy everyone is trying to sue."

"They never do catch me do they?" Kevin grinned mischievously

"Tell that to Christina Aguilera." Chad crossed his arms

"Ladies Ladies take a break!" Taylor said

"Oh, Kevin, we got a call for you yesterday, something about Ms. Aguilera and court?" Jasmine said

"Oh I wonder what that could be?" Chad gasped and widened his eyes

"A record deal." Kevin grinned

"Oh gosh no..." Taylor turned her head and whispered, eyes wide.

"Hey, you should listen to your girlfriend Kevin." Chad motioned his head

"You're right! We should do an album together!" Kevin looked at her

"Uh-"

"GOD HELP US. ALL!" A voice screamed, all heads turned to a laptop on the desk across the room, In videochat Jordan sat in a chair looking disgusted "Morning!" Jordan smiled, lifting a cup of coffee "Not to you Kevin I hope you get hit by a car you blowoff."

"I told you I'm fine." Taylor sighed exhausted

"Well I'm not!" Jordan shook her head "Nobody messes with you! Not even the bremen musicians in 1 behind you." She said referring to Kevin

Kevin flinched "Don't they steal in that story?"

"Why yes! They do!" Jordan grinned "Speaking of which has anyone seen my EARRINGS?"

"I didn't do it!" Kevin exclaimed

"I did!" Taylor cut in, holding them up "Sorry! They were diamond!"

Jordan pouted "You know Dwayne bought those for me!" she exclaimed

"I know and Kevin why were you so worried anyway?" Taylor asked

"Your sister is a master accuser." He said, eyes wide

"He's right, I am." Jordan laughed

"Dwayne Wade?" Chad smirked

"Why Yes, Dwayne Wade." Jordan said

"Can you please tell him that I want a rematch for last week?" he asked

"He said no." Jordan smiled, Chad crossed his arms.

"Hey is that a beach?!" Jasmine said from the window in her part of the suite in shock

Jordan "You guys go take a look, I'll call later, bye!"

Chad and Kevin started to Jasmine's room, Kevin at shoulder length with Chad.

"Nice room buster." He teethed "I could've done better."

"It's not a competition." Chad glared

"_THIS _is MAN'S COUNTRY?!" Taylor said in disbelief, down below, there was a fantastic beach filled with guys. With the exception of all the women and children and the girls in bikinis.

"The families have it mostly during the day, but at night is when the fun really begins." Kevin said

"This looks fun?" Jasmine shrugged "Chad can you go with me?"

"Ah yes Chad!" Kevin breathed "Notice all the girls down there!" Chad flinched "Maybe you could...get some tonight? Not be around my fiancee and her kid all the time?"

"Uh-I don't think so." Chad smiled sarcastically "I'm not that type of person. I really don't think that a stripper is someone I would settle down with." Chad shook his head, moving from the window, Jasmine following

"Well you and Taylor have fun...aaaaand I will have fun by the water slide with Jasmine! Later!" he closed the door. Leaving Kevin and Taylor alone. She looked at him.

"What?" He said, eyes wide.

"You're unbelievable." Taylor said, leaving the room.

-Under the sea!-

*SPLASH!*

Jasmine jumped into the pool, squealing. Chad splashed her as she came up. They laughed happily.

"Hey Chad?"

A few minutes later they were drinking soda on their beach chairs

"Yes?" Chad replied

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Chad blinked before sighing "I did…"

"What happened?" She said quietly. Her big adorable eyes showing sympathy

"What happened?" Chad repeated, Jasmine nodded. "We got into…well an argument….and…." Chad exhaled "We broke up…"

Jasmine sighed sadly "Did you love her?"

_Of COURSE I loved her she meant the WORLD to me! _He thought "I really did…I was going to marry her…" he sighed

Jasmine slumped before randomly asking "Chad, do you have a crush on my mom?"

Chad nearly choked on his soda, wondering why she thought that. "No!"

Jasmine giggled

"She's getting married Jasmine for crying out loud!" he gasped

"You should have seen your face!"she giggled, pointing. Chad smirked and shook his head

-Clink. Sip. and sigh.-

Meanwhile, Taylor sat quietly at a table with Kevin in the resort's restaurant.

"I like your dress." He nodded

"Thank you Kevin." Taylor smiled

"Who bought it for you?" he asked, Taylor's smile faded a little.

"Who said _I_ didn't purchase it?" she asked

"It's just that I've never seen it before…" He said

"Kevin does it _really_ matter?" Taylor said exasperated

"Yes it does!" He glared

"Chad for your information." Taylor said quietly, gently crossing her arms and looking away.

They sat in silence before Kevin spoke once again.

"I didn't know lawyers could pay for such a fantastic hotel suite." He continued, Taylor blew her bangs from her face.

"Well when they team up with friendly basketball players they can." She lifted her glass and took a sip.

"Oh, I see." Kevin had this look on his face that made it very uncomfortable to sit there, before Taylor could say anything his phone rang. "Oh, Sweetie can we meet later? I have to take this call." he smiled

"Alright!" Taylor smiled understanding, she grabbed her purse, waved to him and walked out.

_FREEDOM! _She thought giddily

**Review!**


	23. As if nothing had changed

**This is my first time adding detail. As Madame Curie said in Phantom of the opera, "This, is far as i dare go."**

Taylor walked into the room exhausted where Chad sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his phone. His head lifted softly at Taylor's entrance.

"Oh! Hey you, didn't expect you to be back so early!" She greeted warmly

"Well..." Chad began "When all the bikini women start coming towards the kid you're watching and asking to take pictures and blah blah blah..." He said

"Oooooh." Taylor looked sympathetically

"Yeeeeeaaaah." Chad nodded "So how was lunch?"

Taylor rolled her eyes "Please don't ask."

"O-kay. So I won't ask." Chad said

"Thank you. I'm going to take a shower and wipe it aaaaaall off!" Taylor groaned

Chad turned "It was THAT bad?!"

Later, After Taylor stepped out the shower, Chad had his hand on his leg with his head on top. He was bouncing his leg rapidly as well. Taylor, in shorts and a t-shirt, went to straighten her pillow. She noticed Chad's odd behavior and questioned it.

"Chad?" She asked "What are you doing?"

"My neck hurts..." He answered, continuing. Taylor stared disturbed.

"Well, do you want me too massage it for you cause it looks like you're having a seizure." she said

"Okay."

As Taylor walked over, she attempted to get on the bed, being stopped by a familiar pain in her leg. So she softly went in front in front of Chad making motions with her hand trying to explain this without sounding weird.

"Um...May I?" She asked "Uh, my leg still hurts from where you..."

"Crashed your bicycle." Chad nodded "I understand." He gently helped her onto his lap. She settled down and began to rub and massage the back of his neck.

"Better?" Chad nodded

After a bit of silence Chad began to make small talk.

"So what did Kevin do that was so dreadful this time?" he teased

"Oh he…" Taylor rolled her eyes "Kind of accused us of being together."

Chad laughed "Really?"

"Yes!" Taylor laughed as well

"Well…he's a bit late." Chad chuckled

"Yes…he is…." Taylor blinked

"If he knew you loved him, wouldn't he have thought differently?" Chad asked "And would he not have confronted you?"

"Yes but-" Taylor began but was soon at lost of words, she knew she had lost.

"Taylor. Do you really think he loves you?" Chad sincerely asked

Taylor stopped "Yes, what makes you think he does not?"

"I don't recall _saying_ he did not." Chad smirked

"Oh?" Taylor said, Chad nodded

"And what if I didn't think he loved you?" Chad asked, their faces drawing nearer

"Then you should…stop…" Taylor sighed before their lips connected once more.

Chad pulled Taylor closer to him causing her to moan softly in pain. He rolled them over, him on the top. He gently placed a hand on her leg, circling the spot with his thumb tenderly. Taylor sighed and put her hands on his shoulders as he placed his on her back and the back of her head. The kiss deepened. By whom it was unknown. Chad gently started down her neck, softly kissing the skin there. Taylor sighed as he caressed her. They both smiled into the kiss and held each other, continuing

**Reviews! I stopped for a reason!**


	24. Start of Something old

**Thank you generalwildcat! New chapter, it's short because the chapter I'm quite sure very one wants to read is next! And from lack of feedback, Beneath a moonless sky has become a deleted song, it's still in there, but it's a deleted scene, any protests speak now or forever hold your peace! **

Taylor so knew this wasn't right. Why would she continue? Taylor also knew that she wanted it to be right. But that was once upon another time.

Taylor lifted up slightly, breaking away "Chad listen- _please_ we need to stop." She breathed

Chad, being the adorably respectable person he was did so.

Taylor moved a lock of her long hair from her face. "Thank you…" she said

"You're welcome…" Chad smiled a bit

"That…" Taylor inhaled "Really got my mind off of things…" She nodded

"I'm glad." Chad exhaled and lifted her chin "Now tell me again Taylor…" he said as they both slowly started to move in once more "Does he really…really…really…" he was cut off by the door revealing none other but Troy, they both backed up before he could look up.

"Hey Troy…" Taylor greeted her metaphoric older brother in a silky tone

"Hey attendant is a big fan and she let me in." He smiled, he nodded at Chad "Hey Chad are you ready to go man?"

"Yeah." Chad smiled they walked out and Chad waved at Taylor who waved back.

Troy closed the door and crossed his arms at Chad.

"What?" Chad blinked

"It's the start, of some-thing old, it's kind of strange- but also beau-ti-ful." Troy sang **(Fantasy crew claps at blushing Alaysia for that)**

"Nothing happened! Really…that…much, I think." Chad said, blinking.

Troy laughed "Face it my friend, you're head over heels." Chad rolled his eyes and they began to walk down the hallway. "And- have you seen her eyes? They take control of your heart…"

"Troy- Stop it!" Chad exclaimed, he did for 5 seconds…

"The start of somethin' old…" He did jazz hands as Chad playfully pushed him


	25. Congrats, you now know

The next day, They were all back home. And a week after that experience, with a few more moments between Chad and Taylor, Jordan came in with a magazine.

"Hello Little sister!" She gave her a hug "Chad's coming over to hang out." She sat at the counter

"Okay." Taylor smiled, Jordan blinked

"I notice there's no hostility." Jordan nodded "Fascinating." her eyes sparkled as she opened to a page "Look at the Bulls new slogan." She made a face and deepened her voice "Because only real men can take the bull." There it showed the entire team in the forest, shirts off and muscles gleaming. Which is probably why it was in Cosmo. Jordan's rarely read magazine.

Taylor giggled "3 days for that." Jordan giggled as well, There was soon a knock on the door, Jordan opened it to see Chad. "Well hello there." She smirked "Are you ready to get your butt kicked." She held up a basketball, Taylor rolled her eyes

"Oh believe me." Chad shook his head, holding another ball. "I've been ready." He winked at Taylor as a greeting

Taylor blushed "Well, you two have fun. I have to get dinner ready."

"Okay." Jordan said, closing the door.

Forget dinner. Taylor needed a drink. She had no idea how she was going to fix all this.

_-Fake right and break left-_

Chad breathed "I never knew Dwayne Wade would pass his skills down to his girlfriend."

Jordan beamed "Well…"

"Did Jasmine's father play a sport before he passed?" Chad asked as he thought of Jasmine

"Yes…" Jordan smiled weakly "He was very good at it too…"

"What sport?"

"Basketball…she might have inherited his skills as well."

"Oh, that's pretty good." Chad dribbled the ball, Jordan caught it

"Chad…" Jordan inhaled "I haven't been honest with you…"

"What was there to be honest about?" Chad asked curiously

Jordan closed her eyes and slowly exhaled, when she opened them she slowly began to fiddle with the ball "Jasmine's father didn't exactly…die…" she bit her lip

Chad's brown eyes blinked "Didn't, _exactly_ die? That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't?" Jordan asked calmly as Chad suddenly zoned out. "Think _hard_…Chad…"

_(Zoom in to Chad's eyes, flashbacks)_

_(Chaylor giggling, fall back on sheets)_

_(Phone call, bathroom Taylor looking)_

_"Honey, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah I-….*laugh in disbelief* I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_*inhale* "I'm…positive."_

_positive…positive…positive…positive…positive…positive…_

_(Screaming)_

_"I have to go Troy."_

_(Dive in, Show Jasmine)_

_"Um…"_

_"Oh! I'm sorry, here you go."_

_"Jasmine!"_

_(Where have I seen her before?)_

_"Oh Jasmine thank goodness you're alright!"_

_(Troy)_

_"Chad have you ever thought of the possibility that Taylor might not have cheated on you, but that Jasmine might be…_

_(End)_

Chad was panting in disbelief, Jordan looked slightly panicked

"Chad? Chad are you alright?"

He couldn't breathe. He needed air. He was surrounded by it why was his body not absorbing it. He was dumbfounded. Everything made sense, everything but why. For FOUR years she had kept this from him. First words, first steps, first ANYTHING. And Why?

Chad dropped the ball and speed walked into the house. Jordan didn't bother stopping him, he looked absolutely mechanical. He might as well have been.

Chad opened the door, Taylor was leaning on the counter, red wine beside her.

Now Chad would never hurt Taylor. Heck- besides what anyone thought Chad would never hurt ANYONE. But this new sensation he felt led him in a slightly similar direction.

"Oh, hey Chad." Taylor acknowledged "Who won-" Chad grabbed her by her upper arms and pinned her to the wall.

"Taylor?" he grinned in a mad state "What happened to Jasmine's father?"

Taylor gasped "H-he died."

Chad nodded "Mm-hm. and how is it that he died sometime before or after Jasmine's birth and you were engaged to me during that time and then shortly after to Kevin somehow?"

Taylor blinked and blurted something false "I move on quickly!"

"Then tell me how that girl is _exactly_ FOUR YEARS OLD?" Chad said "She doesn't belong to Kevin! There was no one else! You can't even get your lie straight if it is a lie! So that only leaves!-" his grin faded as Taylor's began to grow

"You." She laughed a bubbly laugh as she took another sip "Are you seriously just figuring this little mystery out? You're really just realizing the math?" she laughed again "You always were a bit slow Danforth."

"So…" Chad shook his head as Taylor took on the look of the joker.

"Mm-hm." she slowly nodded "Congratulations Danforth, you kind of have a beautiful…vibrant…intelligent- um…" she evilly looked at a photo on the wall of older Jasmine "…_semi_, baby girl." she grinned

***gasp!* Oooooh! What were your thoughts? I want to know from all of you! REVIEWS!**


	26. The Crew gets an unexpected twist

**(Alaysia typing at computer, crew watching and smiling as she takes her turn)**

**Blake: That was really good! So what now?**

**Alaysia: ****_Well_**** now Taylor will dump Kevin and get with Chad and Jasmine will know and they'll all be one big happy family! *Table begins moving, all somehow oblivious* so you see, this whole story is going to have a happy ending-**

**(All shoved in closet screaming)**

**L'Laynah: What just happened? Who-**

**Alaysia: I don't know, but we're busting out. *doorknob jingle* what? *again* no way…**

**Blake: Just- please don't say it's locked.**

**L'Laynah: *Place hand on shoulder* It's locked Blake.**

**(All slowly start panicking)**

**Alaysia: *Body slamming door* I- *slam!* have just reached my first second page- *slam!* of reviews!- *slam!* Now is not the time- *slam!* to be locked in the studio's closet! *slam!, slide down whimpering* h-hits not fa-hair! *slam head down and growl***

**Dwayne: All that work for nothing…**

**Derrick: Oh nu-uh! We have a game sister!**

**Alaysia: *lift head, narrowed eyes* Well I'm sorry Derrick I didn't have 'getting locked in our own closet on the schedule'- you know what- WHO LOCKED US IN HERE!**

**Kevin: *Realize* Oh man we left the laptop out there!**

**Alaysia: WHAT?! *jump up* You guys! We can't finish the story without the laptop!**

**L'Laynah: Wait- Laysia yes we can! Your backup remote-pen remember!? :)**

**Alaysia: Yes! Of course! I'll just write us out! *rummage* How could I- *feel* you guys? *face fall* Where's the pen?**

**L'Laynah: What? What do you mean 'Where's the pen?' ? You always have it on you?**

***Outside laughter***

**Alaysia: *dully* Something tells me he stole my pen.**

**Blake: Yup.**

**(Silence)**

**Derrick: *jolt* okay we've lost full control of the story. We can't just sit here!**

**Blake: We're gonna have too.**

**(All slide down, Laynah looks under door)**

**L'Laynah: He has the laptop too! And some big feet- my gosh!**

**Derrick: *throw hand up* it's official. We're doomed.**

**(silence)**

**L'Laynah: Well…Maybe- just ****_maybe_****\- the person took the laptop ****_and_**** the pen ****_and_**** locked us in the closet so the story can have an even ****_bigger_**** happy ending! :)**

**(All look like: 'for real Laynah? For real?')**

**L'Laynah: Well….look at it this way then, we've been in here like a bajillion times before. we know there's nothing in her to harm us.**

**(Wait, sigh)**

**Alaysia: She's right. Plus we're stuck in here with each other.**

**L'Laynah: That's the spirit! Nothing bads' gonna happen!**

**(Guys do one quick huge fart and burp at the same time)**

**Girls: *SCREAM!* EWWWWWWW!**

**(Blackout, words)**

**Who stole my pen ****_and_**** our laptop ****_and_**** locked us in the closet?**

**What's going to happen now that the fantasy crew has lost ****_full_**** control over the story?**

**WHAT ARE THEY UP TO?**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**(voices in the darkness)**

**Alaysia: Hey L'Laynah get the light!**

**L'Laynah: Oh Yeah! *feel around* there is no light.**

**Blake: You installed the switch OUTSIDE?!**

**(end)**


	27. The Images Better Left Unseen

**Sorry i left you guys hanging for so long, I've been busy :) i hope you enjoy this next one**

The Images better left Unseen.

Chad burst into the Bolton household screaming in frustration. Gabriella who was making a salad for lunch, looked in concern

"Chad darling whatever is the matter?!" she asked

Chad looked "Please don't call me that." he said as they hugged

Gabriella closed her eyes and groaned in shame "Oh! I forgot Taylor called you that-"

"DON'T! Say. Her name." Chad said before calming down "Where's Troy?"

"Living room." She said before patting him on the shoulder. He pecked her on the cheek.

Chad walked in where Troy was playing with Madison.

"Troy, can we talk?"

Madi looked up and rushed over "Hi uncle Chad!"

"Hey!" He smiled

"Sup Chad!" Troy grinned to his best friend

Chad smiled, he looked down to his niece "Madi, can your dad and i talk for a moment?"

"Okay!" She smiled and ran off

"What's up man?" Troy asked

Chad sighed and sat down "You know that whole Jasmine Taylor thing?"

"Yeah, what about it Superman?" Troy teased

Chad put his head down "She's mine."

"What?" Troy asked

"Jasmine, the girl i saved that also happened to be my ex fiancee's child, is mine." he said

Troy sat in pure shock "Well...that's great! When do you see her?"

"Easy. I don't."

"Excuse me?"

"Taylor said so before I left the house."

Troy's mouth was agape. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"And you LISTENED TO HER?!" Troy raged

"Troy, this is me we're talking about. Of course I did." Chad looked down

"Right. You have the woman demanding skills of a mouse." Troy mumbled to himself

"Hey." Chad pouted

"Before you ask, yes I respect women. I greatly respect them. They are awesome. It's just the manipulative ones that get to me sometimes. And it's true is it not?" Troy said "So you guys are eventually going to tell her right?"

"Erm,"Chad began "Actually...Taylor wanted it kept a secret...forever." he mumbled half calm and half furious

Troy's eyes widened, he abruptly stood up and grabbed his keys "OH HAAIIL NO!" he said furiously he pulled Chad by his shirt collar off the couch and to the door

"Troy!" Gabriella called

"I didn't say the word!" he answered

"Where are we going?" Chad asked

"To see your daughter's stubborn A-word mother!" Troy growled

Chad laughed at Troy's improvises, glad he didn't say the word. Troy pointed a finger.

"Don't mess with me today Danforth." he growled they went out

Troy knocked on Taylor's door, she opened it.

"Hey Troy!" she smiled

"Let us in." Troy said sternly to his metaphoric younger sister, she stepped aside and looked away from Chad

"Chad, tell Taylor." Troy said

Chad took a deep breath "Taylor, Jasmine's my kid as much as she is yours, I really think I should-"

"No." Taylor shook her head, eyes bright with triumph. Chad motioned his hand toTroy as if to say 'See? I told you so.'

Troy nodded to Chad, confirming he got the message. He then pushed Chad gently aside and put both of his hands on the counter, he glared at Taylor, a smile still on his face, creeping them both out beyond compare. Taylor's eyes remained wide, a look of fright behind them.

"Hi Taylor." Troy said in a sing song voice

"Hi..." she almost whispered

"Can I ask you a question?" he smiled

"Yes?" she said slowly, dragging it out

"Why can't Chad see Jasmine?" He asked in sing song

"Why can't you stop singing your sentences it's freaking annoying!" she said highly agitated

Chad's eyes widened "You're freaking annoying!" he fired

Taylor's head snapped over, she pointed at him "Shut up, or I'll kill you."

"Okay." Chad whispered. Troy looked in shock. He popped Chad on the head, with his afro now gone, there was nothing to protect him from the hard- SMACK!

"Ow!" Chad clutched the back of his head

"Never surrender to any woman unless it's your mother." Troy said sternly.

"Sure you wanna say that around a feminist?" Chad asked

"Yeah I'm sure!" Troy said

Taylor growled "You're lucky I like you."

"Nope." Troy said firmly "You're lucky I like you. Now let him see her already!"

"The answers still no."

Troy slammed the counter "You wouldn't HAVE her if it weren't for him!"

Taylor got in his face "Oh really? Who was on the table for over an hour screaming her head off?!"

"Girl none of that matters!" Troy swept his hand to the side, waving it off.

Taylor's brown eyes widened once more as she stood up "IT DOSEN'T MATTER!?"

Troy shook his head in shock "No!" he dragged it out in a high pitch

Taylor scoffed "Yeah sure, cause the man can do everything a woman can do."

"Everyone knows dudes do more than chicks! Especially in that sense!"

"Is that so?"

"Duh!"

Taylor rolled her eyes "The woman is very vital to the baby's health. The woman nurtures the baby, feeds the baby, Has suitable environment for the proper development, of the baby."

"Three stages." Troy moves his hands farther to the side to demonstrate them "Mommy meets Daddy, Sperm meets egg, all the woman does is take care of shipping and handling."

Taylor fumed "YOU ARE! SO! STUPID!-"

"Okay can we stop now? This is getting very uncomfortable." Chad squirmed

"Fine. Men withdrawal. Females win." Taylor said. Before Troy could protest Chad cut him off

"Just give up Troy she's going to push on no matter what we do." He rolled his eyes

Troy tried again "Can he please see Jasmine."

"No." Taylor simply smiled stubbornly

Chad blew some air and moved closer to Taylor. "Troy." he queued, Troy took out his phone and quickly snapped a photo.

"What was that?" Taylor asked in a panic

"Oh just a picture of us." Chad said as if it were normal as Troy handed him the phone, Taylor saw the picture as Chad kept talking "Now imagine that on every tabloid in the state."

Taylor slowly looked up "...What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, that I'm famous Taylor. And do you know what comes with that?"

"Papa-Papa-Razzi!" Troy sang/quoted the Lady Gaga song

Taylor's eyes turned wide as the hands gripped the back counter. Chad stepped towards her slowly.

"Every Supermarket, Mall, and newspaper stand- all over the state." Chad grinned madly

"It could even be across the nation." Troy smiled along, helping him

"Oh! Even better." Chad said

Taylor gasped "You wouldn't." her voice slightly shook

"Would I Taylor?!" Chad's mood darkened as he held the camera up "Would I?! For 4 years you kept this a secret from me! Now 1 I probably could of handled that- but 4 YOU'VE LOST YOUR MIND!"

"For real." Troy grumbled

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to resort to this...Taylor." Chad said, fiddling with the phone as she tried to grab it and erase the photo. "But your game time has run out. Now who's getting time to see Jasmine? Me? Or the world?" he said sternly

Just then Jordan and Jasmine came in the front door from school. Troy snapped a picture.

"What was that?" Jasmine asked her uncle, now knowing who he was.

"Oh just a picture of your adorable face" Troy smiled and hugged the small child, picking her up and taking a selfie. Half for himself and half for Chad. Jasmine, being oblivious to the conference held up a peace sign. Troy and Chad looked at Taylor with devious smirks.

"You can begin seeing her tomorrow!" Taylor said in a bright disguise.

"Is Chad babysitting her?" Jordan asked in shock

"Yes!" Jasmine squealed

"Great. Later JJ. Later pumpkin." he acknowledged his friend and niece and walked out.

Taylor looked fearfully at Chad who picked up Jasmine and snapped a photo of the three together before putting her down and ruffling her hair. "Taylor." he said cooly as she rolled her eyes before he ran out to the car with Troy. Jordan ran to the window and opened it.

"Did you two do what I think you did?!" she yelled

"Yup!" They yelled back

"I love you guys!" she laughed

"We love you too!" they said

"This is the best day ever!" Jasmine yelled and jumped up and down.

Taylor groaned "God help us all..." she groaned, looking pale.

**Boom! Thank Kaychaylorandetc for the update! You rock girl! Reviews please!**


	28. Twists and Turns

***camera focuses on Alaysia***

**Alaysia: it's been weeks since we updated our story...all we've eaten is chips and snacks we stored in the closet...we managed to salvage my iPad, so we can see the progress of our story...which has been blocked by some kind of parental filter...-**

**Crew: Oh come ON!**

**Alaysia: I can't give Kaychaylorandetc a shoutout for her super sweet review...but I figure the jerk face will do it for me since he or she has now stolen my identity. yet we still don't know who has taken over the tale...so through this fiasco I just have to say...I'M RUINED! *burst into tears***

**Laynah: oh calm down Alaysia you're not ruined. And I can tell you who took over.**

**Alaysia: *looks up* who?**

**Laynah: Kevin.**

**Alaysia: *facepalm* of course!**

**Laynah: obviously! He must've gotten jealous over**

**your details of the stories ending he took it over**

** himself!**

**Boys: duh!**

**Alaysia: well, we can't just assume that!**

**Laynah: well who else could it be?**

**Alaysia: *sighs* fine...if what you say is true, he can't be up to anything good. We need a plan to get out. Fast.**

* * *

Twists and Turns

"Why are you leaving again?" Kevin asked the next day

"Because Chad is babysitting Jasmine, so we're going to be spending quite a bit of time together." Taylor said, packing Jasmine's backpack.

"You've been spending a lot of time together already." Kevin said. Actually, he was getting a bit suspicious. To suspicious.

Kevin groaned, Taylor stood up.

"Listen, I know you don't like Chad-" she began

"What?" Kevin laughed "Chad and I are cool! We're..." he fiddled with a snowglobe from Jasmine's collection "Tight."

"Kevin-"

His phone began to ring, he looked at the caller I.D "Honey can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure!" Taylor nodded

He stepped out into the hallway

"Hey." He listened before gritting his teeth "That wasn't the plan." More murmurs "Do what you are told! Is that understood?"

Jordan had been walking down the hallway she stopped to listen

* * *

"Have the car outside the tower at 8 pm...exactly. I've already got her on my tail. But don't forget we have our ally...please. She'd never believe that. It's all in the bag."

Jordan gasped and cleared her throat silently. She had no idea what he was saying, but it kind of sounded shady. She causally walked from behind the wall towards the room but Kevin grabbed her arm, with a gasp she froze.

"Going somewhere Jordan?" he asked.

Jordan flinched. Ow. He had a very...strong...grip.

Jasmine ran upstairs giddily, Kevin released Jordan "Chad is in the drive-way!" Jasmine sang

"Great! 2 problems are going out!" Kevin said "I'm kidding!" he laughed, Taylor came out, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek before heading out.

Leaving Kevin and Jordan alone. Jordan put her warrior persona on and gently, yet slowly, pointed to the stairs.

"Listen prettyboy, I suggest you leave." Jordan said menacingly

"I plan to." Kevin smiled deviously

"I don't know what you're doing, but I doubt you want me to find out." She said, still pointing to the stairs

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied "But I doubt you want to explain." he smiled

"I'm a black belt in karate, AND I know were the weapons are stored, so unless you want your precious tay-tay finding your brains _oozing_ out onto the floor at the bottom of this stairwell...OUT." she growled. Kevin rolled his eyes, laughed, and went out.

Jordan rushed down to the fridge, got enough food to last for the day, and went to the guest bedroom. This. Was just going to be an unusual errand.

-I'm in control now.-

"Okay she should be able to spend the night." Chad protested with narrowed eyes as he and Taylor sat at a table in the milkshake parlor.

"Um, no." Taylor said "Your house, then straight home."

"Fine whatever." Chad rolled his eyes "And why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?" Taylor asked

Chad batted his eyes and looked at the ceiling, placing a hand on his chest. He made his voice sound sophisticated "Um, No."

Taylor scoffed.

"It's so annoying." Chad rolled his eyes

"Whatever." Taylor rolled her eyes, imitating his demonstration

"It's like we're enemies all over again." Chad said

"Because we are." Taylor said

Chad leant forward and whispered "That's not what you were saying the other day in the hotel room."

Taylor gasped "Chad!" she hissed

"Case closed." he said

"Milkshakes!" Jasmine smiled, bringing them over on a tray

"Cool!" They both said quickly, Chad reluctantly moved by Taylor so they could both see Jasmine. They all began to drink their milkshakes. After a few minutes of silence, Jasmine looked down at her top lip and giggled, there in all it's greatness, was a perfectly shaped milk mustache.

"Ugh, Jasmine, wipe that off you know so much better." Taylor said

"Do you seriously call that a milk mustache?" Chad said just as serious as she did

"Yes Jasmine do you seriously- wait what?" Taylor looked over to Chad, there on his face was a milk mustache "Ew!" she flinched

Jasmine giggled and made another resembling a bushy mustache "Ha ha lol you thought you were doing well!" she sang (A/N: Literally made that up)

"How are you doing this with straws?" Taylor moaned, Jasmine and Chad looked at each other and shrugged before continuing. "You know what just stop!" Taylor groaned after awhile. Chad didn't bother looking at her.

"You're just saying that because you enjoy being super boring, and super lame, and you're totally jealous because you can't make a simple-" Jasmine pointed, Chad looked at Taylor who had a curly mustache on her face.

"You were saying?" she said. Jasmine laughed before Chad grinned menacingly

"Me and you." he said

"Go." She grinned, before long they were having a full fledged mustache battle!

After 5 minutes they laughed as they cooled it down. Taylor laughed and leaned her head on Chad's shoulder, he placed his head on top of hers, laughing as well. Jasmine smiled, her head in her hand.

"You guys are so immature." she shook her head. Chad and Taylor looked down/up at one another before leaning up and clearing their throats. Jasmine giggled.

-Not for long.-

They also entered the house laughing at some joke in the car, Jasmine got a stool from the corner and went to hang up her sweater. Chad and Taylor stood facing each other. They calmed down.

"You were surprisingly fun today." Chad said, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah...I guess so..." she smiled "Kevin sometimes likes it when i get that way." she smiled

Chad smirked before leaning a bit closer "Well I love it."

"Really?" Taylor whispered, realizing she was going forward too.

"Yeah...really..." Chad said

"What's this?" they heard Jasmine's voice say, they backed up.

"What's what honey?" Taylor called

"East...High...Yer-no-Year...book?"

Chad and Taylor's brown eyes widened to the size of saucers "NO!" they said, turning the corner. Taylor took it.

"Jasmine, sweetheart where did you get this?" Taylor asked in a panic, one of her hands gently placed on top

"Why do you still have it?" Chad asked a question of his own.

"It's a yearbook." she slowly turned to look at him as if it were obvious

"Not just a yearbook." he said

"It was at the top of the closet..." Jasmine said, Taylor moved by Chad, who took the book from her hands "I wanna see it...please?"

They looked at her, everyone knows that Chad and Taylor's big eyes had a reputation of A.) Making people cry from the cuteness, B.) Persuading people, and C.) Hypnotizing others. So looking at their child with even more effective natural wide adorable brown pools of hazel and milk chocolate, might as well have been considered a curse.

"Dang..." Chad whispered

Taylor turned her back "I can't look...it's unbearable."

"Please?" she asked

Former Chaylor turned back around and sighed "Fine...hold on." Taylor reached into her drawer and got a sealant, the two took about 3 minutes sealing certain pages. They placed it into her hands. She sat onto the floor and flipped through the pages

"There's uncle Troy, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason...and there's aunt Gabi, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha...you guys look pretty much the same!" Jasmine smiled, still looking down at the book, she pointed and giggled "Oh, well now I know how you guys know each other."Jasmine laughed and pointed to a picture of Chad

"ah yes, the legendary afro." Chad laughed "mm, I dunno, I really like my hair short." He smoothed his hair down, Jazzy giggled

"Me too" she smiled before the smile dropped and she went closer to chad's picture. She seemed to be staring it down...then she looked at her mom. Chad and Taylor looked at each other confused. She quickly closed the book with a smile and handed it to her mother. "Thank you mommy! Thanks Chad!" She ran upstairs

Taylor sighed as they looked after her "Chad that was so close."

"Really close. To close" he stated

"What was she-"

"No clue, I do look different, maybe that's why she was staring so long." It was true, shorter hair, beginnings of a mustache, he looked like a before and after photo.

"That was really close Chad..." She whimpered

"Hey hey..." He took her into his arms "it's okay...it's okay..." He caressed her back softly, she looked up at him and their eyes met, they began to lean in before she pulled back completely

"Thanks Chad." Her voice shook as she looked away

"No way you're still mad at me." He said

"Actually, I am..." She heard Jasmine call her "um I- I think you should...go now." She opened the door, Chad sighed, gave a semi smile and left. Taylor shut the door and miserably covered her mouth with her hands, holding back tears before inhaling.

"I'm coming Jazzy!" She managed to call before heading up quickly

Reviews!


	29. Nice to Meet You

**This chapter was accidentally deleted. Explaining why it took so long. XD Luckily, I remember it! Enjoy! This is totally PrincessChaylor. Thanks sydnee2013**

Nice to Meet You.

Jordan sat in her black Mercedes sipping an iced latte. Her eyes were glued to the house across the street. Which belonged to none other than her sister's fiancee.

"What are you up to Kevin Jones?" She mumbled

Just then, as if he heard her, Kevin himself stepped onto the porch clad in a tuxedo. A truck abruptly pulled up, Kevin hopped in it. Jordan coyly grinned to herself and followed the car zooming down the highway. About half an hour later, the car got off of the Interstate and pulled to a specific building. Jordan lowered her dark glasses

"J Towers?" Jordan mumbled to herself perplexed "Why would he be at J Towers?"

J Towers was the second major invention and science company in New York. McKessie enterprises being the first. Her father had once had an alliance with the company; (If he had presently she did not know.). Currently, her parents were back in Albuquerque due to their witness protection (A/N: There's an upcoming story for that) she hadn't the faintest idea why though. Last she recalled Phillips and his accomplices were behind bars for at least three more years. He couldn't be aware of the girls residence in New York...could he?

"Ugh! Jordan focus!" she scolded herself. She looked from her position across the street to see the other uniformed men she didn't recognize from the original company staff hauling things into the vehicle.

"Stealing?" She gasped, but was soon left to rethink that. She looked inside and saw one of the men wave to the security guard, a similar badge on his shirt.

"Oh he works for them." she groaned "That explains why no one is panicking." she mentally scolded herself. She then blinked, she thought she heard a sound of a faint yell. She stepped out her car to investigate. She tiptoed as softly as she could. There in the flesh himself, stood Kevin, rubbing his gloved fist painfully. With another sight. Jordan gasped, giving away her cover and she quickly backed against the wall, cursing herself. Kevin looked up at the figure behind the wall.

"Do you work here?" he asked slowly

"No." She said casually at the odd question

"Do I know you?" a step closer  
"Maybe." Jordan said, beads of sweat beginning to form. This had to be swift, yet gentle.

"Okay...can I help you?" he asked another question

"I do not think it's me who needs help Kevin." she said "But more like you." she briefly turned around and kicked him in the jaw. He fell to the ground "Nice to meet you!" she waved and ran to the car.

"You!" he said "Stop her!"

Hopping onto the freeway again, the two groups sped down the highway.

"Don't let her get away!" Kevin said to one of his partners

"On it." he nodded

Jordan zoomed her car lane to lane and checked her mirror. Kevin was not far behind. She decided to use a last resort, turning a knob on the dashboard. The car changed to a dark blue

"Where did she go?!" one man asked

"There. In the blue mercedes, the car is changing color!" another pointed

"How?" Kevin asked

A smarter one in the back examined it "It seems not to be the car, but a hologram AROUND it." he said

"Of course. She's a McKessie." Kevin facepalmed himself "Do not. Lose. That. Car." Kevin said

Jordan smiled as she turned on the radio, switching colors and lanes as the guys desperately tried to keep up. "Almost there." she said as she saw her exit approaching.

"Ram her." Kevin said with his head in his hand "Gently."

Jordan felt a bump on the back of her car, causing the hologram to glitch "Hey!" it continued over and over. Then finally the driver must have rammed her extremely hard. She went spiraling to the side of the road, right by the rail, she quickly jumped out, rolling to the hard ground. She groaned, when she opened her eyes she gasped, seeing Kevin.

"Sorry Jordan. We couldn't let you ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?" she said

Kevin rolled his eyes "It's a surprise."

Jordan's blood red lips (Half from lipstick and half from actual blood) blew a bang from her face.

"Get in the car." he held out a hand

"Who said I'm going with you?" she backed up

"I did." he said before swinging her, screaming, over his shoulder and pushing her into the car.

When they arrived at the back door of the house, Kevin and Jordan stood in mixed silence.

"You're good." Kevin finally said, Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she said

"Just to be clear..." Kevin began before pinning her to the wall by her throat "This goes untold. Understood?"

Jordan tried to make a confirmation sound but it didn't come out due to the strong grip.

"Understood?" he asked again, tightening the grip with each time no response was heard. "Jordan..." he sang as her face turned paler, he then covered her nose and mouth, reducing the air even more. "Jordan..." his voice echoed as her vision became extremely blurred, she began to feel faint. He finally reduced the grip.

"OKAY KEVIN!" she yelled as he fully released her, sending her collapsing to the ground.

"Good." Kevin said going back to the car.

Jordan took a moment to breathe and regain strength before stepping into the house. Jasmine and Taylor's heads whipped to her immediately.

"There you are!" Taylor sighed with relief

"Jordan!" Jasmine cheered. Jordan gave exactly a one second smile.

"Where have you been?!" Taylor demanded  
"Out." Jordan shrugged weakly

"That's obvious." Taylor rolled her eyes in annoyance "I mean what were you doing. And why are you wearing a black catsuit and blood red lipstick? If that is lipstick." her eyes widened

Jasmine ran over to her aunt, her eyes sparkling in admiration "Pretty!" she gasped

"It's lipstick." Jordan said as Jasmine hugged her leg.

"Most of it. But that's not lipstick..." Taylor slowly gasped "That's actual blood!" Taylor said examining the large cut on Jordan's lip "What happened?!"  
"Nothing." Jordan shrugged her off

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she asked as Jordan began to head upstairs

Jordan whipped around and glared at her younger sister "WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?!"

"You're BLEEDING!"

"SO WHAT?!"

"So I care!" Taylor screamed

"Well, STOP CARING!" Jordan's shrill voice came out as the door slammed violently.

Taylor glared at the stairwell, she turned around and saw Jasmine's lip trembling and tears falling. She sighed and picked her up.

"Is Jordan okay?" Jasmine croaked

"Yeah..." Taylor whispered, looking at the stairs before taking Jasmine up and tucking her in.

"That was scary." Jasmine said as she lay in her bed with footies on

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry you had to see that." Taylor said softly

Jasmine didn't reply, she just looked the other direction.

"Mom?" she asked

"Yes darling?"

Jasmine inhaled gently "Must you marry Kevin?"

"Um...yes...we love each other." she said with a confused half hearted laugh.

Jasmine wanted to say something reeeeeeeaally badly, but decided against it.

At her child's silence Taylor asked a serious question; "Has he done something that would make you not want us to?"

Jasmine closed her eyes 'try to be brave...like chad.' the four year old thought "No..." she began

"Then what is it?"

Jasmine hesitated before failing to confess the truth "I...I'm afraid you're going to have another baby you love better than me..." she lied, well...it was one of her...minor...issues? Extremely. Minor...

"Oh honey..." Taylor shook her head before leaning her body over Jasmine's so she could look at her face "Hey."

Jasmine looked up

"No one, boy or girl, is going to replace you." Taylor poked her

"Really?" she asked

"Really." Taylor smiled before Jazzy rolled back over onto her back. She held out her pinkie.

"Promise?" she asked

Taylor smiled "Promise." she said softly before kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair.

(I deleted 'One in a Million')

Jasmine yawned with droopy eyes "I love you mommy." she smiled and soon quietly fell asleep

Taylor looked at her, "I love you too..." she whispered before unlinking their pinkies and quietly leaving the room. The phone quietly rang and she went downstairs, answering it. "Hello." she asked

"Hey, Taylor." the voice said softly

"Chad?" Taylor replied to the voice and looked at the clock "What are you doing up right now it's almost midnight?" she gently rubbed her eyes

"I needed someone to talk to."

"So you chose to talk to me?" she asked

"Yeah..." Chad sighed

Taylor sighed helplessly "Well that's sweet...and stupid."

"I know." his voice came through her receiver

"Always cocky." she softly giggled into the receiver, he was in his kitchen cleaning up.

"I guess you can't separate personality." he said, using her statement.

"Yeah..." she said

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Yes...no..." she sighed "It's just Jordan and Jasmine and you-"

"Oh Taylor...don't cry please...it'll be okay..." he begged already hearing her voice

"I Won't." she nodded "For you."

He smiled and fiddled with a fork "I know this is probably the last thing you wanna hear from me since earlier today, which I'm sorry about, but..."

"But what?"

Chad sighed, picking up an old photo of them "But I miss you..."

Taylor inhaled "I miss you too...friendly wise...i guess..."

Chad sighed "Yeah...listen...when is the next time I see you and Jay?"

"Tomorrow."

"Cool." he said with a small smile

"Okay...I'll see you at ten..." she said "I'm sorry too about earlier...I was overwhelmed with work, my client Ms. Jamison and I have been busy..."

"It's fine..." he said, putting the picture down gently, he yawned softly "I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Me too..." she replied "I'll see you tomorrow...and Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed the quiet late night talks..." she smiled softly

"Me too..." she heard through the receiver "Night..."

"Night darling..." she said before panicking "I'm sorry I didn't mean darling just-"

"I missed you- calling me that you know...but I guess now you're calling him that so..." Taylor instantly felt a strike of guilt. "Night darling..." she heard him sigh before hanging up

"Wait what-" she whispered before hearing the beep. She looked back at the phone before going upstairs.

-  
Reviews please


	30. When Jasmine stumbled Kevin fell

OH MY GOSH SIXERS! I MISSED YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! So I'm sorry you haven't seen any new stories but my processor is acting really weird. BUT I CAN update stories I've already made! So due to most high request, a teaser chapter that will lead up to

The most DRAMATIC

The most ASTONISHING

The most BUTT CLENCHING

CHAPTER EVER! (Which I am working on as we speak so stay calm. Wait.)

When Jasmine Stumbled, Kevin Fell

Jasmine's birthday was next week and she was in hysterics. Everything had to be perfect. She was drawing a picture for her mom to take her mind off of it. She sat on her bedroom floor with paper and scissors. Fiddlesticks! Where were the craft supplies?

"Mom!" Jasmine called in exasperation

"Yes darling!" came her mother's reply

"Where are the crafting supplies?" she asked

"Um...in the closet on the floor!" Taylor answered as Jasmine began her journey downstairs.

When she got there, Jasmine opened the only box she saw on the floor. It was filled with clothing.

"Unbelievable." Jasmine muttered "Where could they be?" her eyes wandered to the top of the closet, there was a box up there, next to her mother's school keepsakes. Jasmine got a mischievous grin in her bright brown eyes. She pulled up a chair and took the box down. She opened it gently, but quickly.

"Ah-Ha!" She beamed triumphantly as she spread the flaps of the box "I found i-"

What Jasmine found in the box was not crafting supplies, but a video camera, and tapes. Jasmine curiously picked it up and played with a few buttons until it snapped on. In surprise she gasped in delight when the screen lit up. An image began to appear.

"Okay so today, Taylor has decided to see if she can do the art of making the making of the frittata." Chad's voice came through

Taylor looked into the camera unamused "Babe, come on." she pleaded  
"No I bet 20 bucks you couldn't do it , I'm getting this on camera." he chuckled

Jasmine at first thought it to be Kevin. But then this occurred.

"Come here." Chad's voice came through

Taylor reluctantly came over and came in front of him, Chad moved the camera in front of her and placed the lens so they were in view.

"Have you ever seen a more awesome couple?" He asked before pecking Taylor on the cheek, Taylor smiled.

"Good morning darling." she shook her head, giggling.

Jasmine's eyes gleamed astonishment, her smile faded as she slowly slumped against the wall, her hair cascading like a waterfall as well. She sat on the floor.

"I'm hungry." Chad whined before Taylor flipped to him

"For what?" she asked

" For 20 bucks let's go." Chad said moving the camera up to Taylor's face. She rolled her eyes and covered the screen.

The next clip was on a snowy day, Taylor was gripping onto a railing fearfully

"Tay come on." Chad chuckled

"I'm scared I'm going to fall." Taylor said

Chad's arm extended towards her. "Come on just slide over." You could see that he was sliding backwards on the ice.

"Chad be careful!" Taylor tensed

"I know, I know." he soothed, that's when he fell. You could hear Taylor laughing. Then she too, fell. Then you could hear both of them laughing hysterically.

The final clip was when Taylor came into Chad's apartment from work. The camera sat on the coffee table.

"Hey honey." Chad said

"Hi." Taylor smiled, setting her paper work on the counter. Her face turned to a frown as she read a nearby letter.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked

Taylor held up a paper "Again?"

Chad cleared his throat "Yeah."

"Chad I thought you told them no." Taylor said

"I did!" He said before Taylor sent him a look "Yes!...No!...Maybe!" That's when he got up and snatched the paper from her. "Why are you bothered by it anyway?"

Taylor scoffed "Excuse me for caring about you."

Chad placed a hand on his head "I'm sorry." he said taking her hands. "I didn't mean that."

Taylor just nodded. "What did you say." she said

Chad stuttered "What?"

Taylor threw her head back in frustration "CHAD DANG IT WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Chad grabbed her shoulders "Calm down..."

Taylor whispered shakily "You said yes didn't you." No response. "Didn't You!?"

Chad was silent.

"You did." Taylor's face fell, a teary frown forming.

"Tay-" he began before she walked out the room and slammed the bedroom door. Chad just calmly opened it. From the distance of the camera Jasmine could see Chad hold her mother by her shoulders. The conversation became quieter.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Chad."

"I know but I really need to do this..."

"Why? So you can wreck our family?" Taylor said before her and Chad's eyes widened

"What?" Chad asked

"I meant the two of us." Taylor said looking down. Chad game a small smile before lifting her chin and kissing her passionately.  
"I love you so much." He whispered "I'd never hurt you on purpose..."

"Would you?" Taylor looked up at him. He stared at her for a moment before kissing her harder.

"Of course not." he growled, shaking his head and closing the door.

Then the video cut off.

Jasmine was so sad she was barely thinking. She was too tired and saddened to put the box back up so she just slid it on the floor. And right beside of the box...

Were the crafting supplies.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Jazzy, Kevin's here, can you get the door sweetie?" Taylor called

Jasmine went and opened the door, Kevin and Jasmine cut their eyes at each other before Kevin came in. Jasmine, sighed, closed the door and went to the closet to get her crafting supplies. She trudged up the stairs. When she went up Kevin went to put his shoes in the closet, he tripped clumsily on the cord snaking out. He went to put it in the box from which it came.

That's when he saw the camera.

He flicked it on curiously.

"Okay so today, Taylor has decided to see if she can do the art of making the making of the frittata." Chad's voice came through

Taylor looked into the camera unamused "Babe, come on." she pleaded

"No I bet 20 bucks you couldn't do it , I'm getting this on camera." he chuckled  
"Well, Well, Well..." Kevin growled

Oh Shiiiiii-taki mushrooms. Review!


	31. Heated

**(You saw this part already)**

**OH MY GOSH SIXERS! I MISSED YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! So I'm sorry you haven't seen any new stories but my processor is acting really weird. BUT I CAN update stories I've already made! ALSO!**

**(READ!)**

**Chad and Taylor's daughters' birthday, (Jasmine *who is in this story* , and her un-shown twin Maya Christina) was April 10th! Our babies. Are now three, in official years! Thanks to everyone who mothered them and helped me shape their personalties! So since I am unable to post the special birthday episode...VOILA! JASMINE GETS AN ENTIRE CHAPTER CELEBRATING HER BIRTHDAY! With a few more surprises...**

Chad had gotten the phone call from Taylor after she left his house a month ago, today was Jasmine's 5th birthday. Marking the first year he actually knew about her. His eyes wandered to a picture atop his fireplace of him and his unknowing daughter, smiling at the camera. In his happy daze, Taylor interrupted him with a text:

Taylor:

It's party time!

Chad chuckled at his phone just as Troy came in. The blonde was eating a baby carrot.

"You know," Troy said "You should have her down as, 'Taylor baby mama' instead of Taylor."

In pure shock Chad's brain took a moment to process Troy. The fact he was there AND the fact he'd just put that in his head. Chad blinked before shoving him.

"Shut up and get in the yard." Chad pointed sternly as Troy went laughing back. Chad rubbed the back of his neck, stood by the door, and began playing Crossy Road on his phone. Dang it! The stupid chicken kept dying!

"You. Will. Cross. The. Road!" Chad gritted as he kept rapidly tapping his phone screen. The doorbell rang for the third time and Chad opened the door. Taylor was looking at him expectantly, ignoring her glare Chad looked down at Jasmine, who was wearing the most freaking adorable blue dress he'd ever seen. He sighed.

"Aw..." He sighed mesmerized at her before kneeling down and messing with a curl in the front of Jasmine's face causing her to giggle. "Come here." Chad said holding his arms out and hugging her. "Happy birthday!" he said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Chad!" Jasmine smiled

"How has your birthday been?" He smiled

Jasmine shrugged "We got ice cream?"  
"Hey!" Taylor pouted in mock offense, Chad laughed

"Come with me." He shook his head before opening the door to the backyard.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone (meaning the wildcats and their children) popped up decked in pool attire.

Jasmine squealed in delight before hugging her parents "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" During the hug Chad and Taylor exchanged glances before Jasmine broke apart and ran out to her friends

Taylor smiled and sighed "All those weeks of planning really paid off!" she whispered

"Hopefully they don't tire us out too much." Chad said looking at his watch 7:00 pm. That shouldn't be too long right?

2 Hours later.

"Start spreading the news! I'm leavin' today! " Troy, Jasmine, and Madi sang for karaoke as everyone laid on the couches and bean bags smiling tiredly yet still energized. The adults had secretly brought a little alcohol. Of course they would sneak away for some. So OF COURSE their heads were pounding.

"I'm gonna clean up." Chad whispered to Taylor.

"I'll help." Taylor volunteered getting up and following him into the den. When she got down there he was clearing plastic cups and plates. She grabbed a trash bag and began helping.

"Thanks by the way." Chad smiled

"You're welcome." Taylor smiled back gently clearing his den table, her hand brushed it down, knocking a file down, she picked it up.

"I never would have gotten this done alone-" he grumbled before turning to Taylor who was holding up the paper.

Another contract for the NBA that had him leave in the first place.

"You're leaving again?" she asked

Chad walked over quickly and took the paper "I'm thinking about it." he said shortly, stashing it away.

Taylor stood appalled as he put it away.

"Why?" she said breathlessly

"Because I can." Chad shrugged slowly

"Chad-"

"Taylor I lost you to this dumb contract. You're not around anymore. Why shouldn't I? I literally have nothing to come back to!" He said raising his voice. Lucky the door was soundproof. He flipped around holding up a finger. "And before you say Jasmine, of course I'd come back for her. But you're getting married. Why do you care?!" he asked frustrated. 5 years of hurt resurfaced like hungry sharks.

Now Taylor was getting frustrated "Do you think that I wanted to hurt you? That the moment I walked out of that apartment and out of your life I didn't feel a stab of regret embed itself in my heart? That everything that ever happened didn't mean anything the moment my foot touched the exit-"

"Well apparently not Taylor! Because you're getting married." Chad scoffed, laughing at her angrily. He grunted frustratedly and put his head down.

Taylor's face fell, her brown eyes widening in sorrow. "Chad it hurt me as much as it hurt you-"

"Did it Taylor?" Chad's head snapped up, brown eyes now a deep black. "Did that exact same pain eat at you for five years?" Chad's phone rang, Troy. He put it on speaker.

"Hey man, hate to leave you with this mess but the kids are tired, princess already went to her room, can we go?" he asked. Chad had made a room for Jasmine for when she came over. She needed her nap time.

"Yeah just lock the door when you leave." Chad said

"Okay." He said

"Bye!" Everyone chorused before leaving, Chad heard the door click through the phone. He turned his pitch black eyes filled with anger and hurt back at Taylor before slowly progressing towards her. Taylor took slow and fearful steps back.

"Five long years of pain and torture. Five long years of knowing the one person you loved doesn't love you anymore. FOUR long years of not knowing that you had a beautiful little girl. Four long years of everything missed. Only to find out that for FOUR. LONG! PAINFUL YEARS!" He yelled, pinning his arms to each side of Taylor, who had backed up to the table. He gripped the table side angrily. "THAT YOU'VE BEEN COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT!" He yelled Taylor hopped onto the table fearfully holding up a hand meekly, Chad still pinned the sides of the table. "So do you REALLY want to tell me that for FOUR. YEARS! You had that same pain!?"

Quiet.

Taylor stood with a sadly shocked look on her face, mouth slightly open. "Yes." she whispered shaking her head.

Chad looked at her with wide eyes before breaking and placing his head in her lap. "Then why did you go?" he said sadly

Taylor calmly stroked his hair, missing those long springy curls. Now gone, like their relationship.  
"I don't know…" she sighed, she felt him hug her waist. Good, he was calming down. She continued comforting him.

He mumbled "I was lost Taylor."

"I know…" She whispered shamefully "I'm so sorry." she said her eyes watering

He lifted his head "You're sorry?"

She nodded taking the side of his face into her palm. "If I had supported you then we-" she inhaled "We wouldn't-"

"Sh…" Chad shook his head in disbelief "I don't blame you…"

Taylor nodded.

Chad stroked her cheek "I've missed you so much…"

Then without thinking. (In these moments when do humans ever think?) Taylor captured his lips with hers.

(A/N: Yeah so I was gonna have CHAD kiss her but I figured, hey, Taylor needs some blame.)

Chad slowly leaned forward so Taylor fell back onto the table, continuing this little session. They broke apart before slowly walking upstairs. Dazed and slightly drunk. Taylor sat down on Chad's couch nearby and restarted. Chad broke from Taylor and looked at her.

"What about you getting home?" He tilted his head

"I'll set an alarm." Taylor waved it off

—

Later on in the night-

(A/N: You guys must be outraged. Well excuse me for having a near innocent mind. *pft*)

Later on in the night an alarm went off. 12:00 AM. Taylor woke up and looked at her phone, Chad's arm was around her he woke up.

They gasped and sat up "Oh my gosh." Chad put his face in his hands "I told Troy that alcohol wasn't appropriate!" Taylor groaned they looked at each other and laughed nervously "I'm sorry Taylor..." Chad mumbled into her shoulder "It's just another mistake right?" Taylor laughed slightly Chad waited for a moment "Yeah" he nodded Taylor quickly got dressed and rushed to get Jasmine

Jasmine?" Taylor shook her daughter "Mommy it's early..." she said half asleep "We have to go." Taylor smiled Chad, now dressed, stood in the doorway smiling Jasmine got up and gave him a hug goodbye. Then they got in the car and drove off.

—-  
When they drove into the driveway, Taylor began breathing really hard. Panic set in. She slammed the steering wheel.

"Oh my goodness what have I done?!" Taylor mumbled against the wheel, hair sheathing it.

"Mommy…" Jasmine asked slowly, disturbed. "What's wrong?"

Taylor looked back into her hazel eyes. "Nothing sweetie." she said gently before getting out the car and holding her hand. She noticed the light was on, she remembered Kevin was supposed to meet them after the party. She broke into a run, ready to apologize. When they opened the door, it was not a pretty sight.

There were cords everywhere. Taylor looked over at the television where the same video camera Jasmine found was paused in front of Chad and Taylor smiling at the camera. And last but not least, the East High yearbook on the counter. The pages Chad and Taylor had sealed months before, open. Exposing years and years of secrets. Well kept ones at that.

Well kept for 5 years.

"Oh my God." Taylor whispered fearfully

"My God indeed." a voice said, the two turned to see Kevin lurking in the shadows of the dining room. Taylor stepped back an inch. Jasmine stepped behind her mother.

"You know," Kevin began at his fiancé stepping closer. "I never understood why you were always so…secretive. But now it all makes sense!" He laughed then turned his dark look to Jasmine "Every last detail."

"Kevin don't." Taylor held a hand up, the other protectively on the child.

"Tell me little one." He paid no heed. "Where do you come from."

"M-my mom…" Jasmine answered respectfully

"Yeah." he rolled his eyes "And your dad?"

"I don't have one…" she said quietly, still hiding behind Taylor.

"Well of course you do. Everyone has a mom and a dad." He said looking genuinely nice for two seconds. All sarcasm, he turned his gaze to Taylor "Unless if your mother lied to you and told you otherwise."

"Kevin stop!" Taylor said fearfully, eyes wide.

"How could you be so stupid?" Kevin said, ignoring Taylor once more, and her attempts to push him out. He pushed her back. "Don't you get it?"

"No." Jasmine said with eyes wide

Kevin snorted evilly and took her by the shoulders. Powerpoint time. He pointed to the television. Pointed to Chad and Taylor. "Look at that photo and tell me what you see!"

"If you're implying that my mom and Chad dated, I know. I found the camera last week. So?" The five year old said, Taylor looked up shocked. Kevin grinned viciously at Taylor before getting a remote.

"Well what if we place your adorable face…"

Taylor gasped in distress and anger.

"Right next to theirs!" Kevin clicked a button. Jasmine's face appeared. She stared confused before gasping.

It all made sense now…

Her eyes…Her smile…Her attitude…It belonged to…

"Them." Kevin laughed

Before Taylor could get to Kevin he held her back.

"Don't you get it? You've been living a lie." Kevin taunted.

Jasmine stared at the floor with an open mouth. Her eyes began to turn wet. Though no tears fell, they were seen inside. Her lip began to tremble as she stumbled back.

Taylor was released and she ran over to her daughter "Jasmine sweetheart I'm so sorry-"

Jasmine then pushed Taylor off. Something she had never even thought of doing in her entire life. Though it shocked her it didn't show.

"You lied to me." Jasmine's gentle voice shook. "All this time you've told me I didn't have a father!" the five year old was distraught. "I've been teased at school for some STUPID MYTHICAL EXCUSE?!"

At that moment Jordan came down. She looked at her niece and sister in awe. Not a good awe.

Jasmine had never yelled. Or even gotten angry. This shocked Kevin, but in a good way. A really good way.

Taylor shook her head in tears "I know honey but I promise if I could turn back the time and-"  
Jasmine was infuriated, though her voice quieted down.

"You're supposed to be my mother how could you…" she sniffed "How could you do this to me?" she shook her head and ran upstairs.

"Jasmine-" Jordan reached out before missing. She was gone. Kevin glared at Taylor before the two broke into a full blown argument.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Taylor screamed at him

"How could you be so blind!?" He fired back "Your little girl led me right to all the evidence!"

A rumble was heard. Jordan went to check it out.

"I admit that was a past relationship! But it's over! How dare you even tell her that!" Taylor screamed, now she was out of character.

"So you admit Jasmine is Chad's daughter." He grinned.

Silence.

"Your five years of lying is up." Kevin shook his head. Taylor still stayed quiet. He knew.

Before he could say something smug, Jordan burst through the door.

"TAYLOR!" she screamed for her little sister, Taylor turned. "Taylor," Jordan began out of breath "The garage door is open and Jasmine is gone! Her closet looks like a hurricane swept through it!" Jordan said with her voice cracking.

"WHAT?!" Taylor cried, apparently the only one concerned. Kevin left. Taylor ran to the phone and called Chad.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered

"Chad Jasmine's gone!" Taylor exclaimed  
"What?!" Chad answered, now awake. "Gone where?!"

"I don't know!" Taylor cried

"I'll be right there." Chad shook his head "What happened?" he asked, Taylor told him. He was infuriated.

"Unbelievable." She heard him slam the steering wheel, then a screech outside. She stepped out.

"Get in." he growled before speeding off into the darkness.

**—****-**

**Yes. Jasmine knows. I'm really excited to see your reaction at this madness xD Okay- time to get serious.**

**Where is Jasmine?**

**Oh oh wait, before I go and decide what happens next, I want you to think of all the bad things that could happen to a five year old child who's run away from home and lost in New york!….you got it?….GOOD! LATER BYE!**


	32. Just A Dream

***Wakes up from cat like slumber to find you all staring at me, yawns* Okay…Time to find Jasmine. I know. Thanks general for your super sweet review :) Guys I forgot to alert you, prepare Just a Dream by Sam Tsui mkay. It is about to get real. Now, let's find the five year old. Before she like, gets picked up by a stranger or something dangerous.**

** But I must admit…Love is overrated and I'm feeling neglected and lazy at the moment :P so…bear with me. Much pain. Much Neglect. Much Lazy.**

** I LOST A FRIEND (to a friend, I'm not in such a good mood that they're dating) OKAY?! XD COLD NEGLECT. CUT ME SOME SLACK.**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm at school so I can't thank you by name. I love you guys!**

* * *

Taylor and Chad stepped out the car, doors slamming in frustration. Taylor exhaled, closing her eyes. Chad stood next to her and did the same, only with open eyes. After 2 minutes he lifted his hands before letting them fall to his sides.

"We've been looking for an hour and a half." Chad said in frustration

"I'm calling the police station." Taylor sighed looking calm when inside she was a wreck.

"You do that I'll look over here." Chad pointed to a hill that led to a park. Taylor nodded while on the phone.

Chad slid down before calling, "Jasmine!" Nothing. "Jazzy!"

Taylor was slowly losing it "Last name is McKessie…Yes." she inhaled "She's five years old with beautiful hazel eyes and brown hair…"

"Jasmine!" Chad called out

"How long have we been looking?" Taylor blinked, eyes welling up with tears "An hour and a half." Her voice shook. She looked down the hill and saw Chad asking questions with a sad face as people said sympathetically they hadn't seen the girl on his phone. Her voice went higher and more broken "Okay…thank you." she nodded before hanging up and placing a hand over her mouth and quietly crying.

By now Chad had been coming back, when he noticed Taylor about to collapse in sobs and exhaustion he ran as fast as he could up the hill, taking her into his arms.

"Taylor! Taylor!" He panicked, holding her up as best he could. "It's okay, we'll find her…we will…" He pecked her forehead

"She's so little…anything could happen- could HAVE happened!" she sobbed

"But it won't- it didn't!" He reassured again, as best as he could.

"How do you know?!" She pulled away from him and looked up angrily with a tear streaked face

He just enveloped her in his arms again, holding her there until she was done crying.

"I'm sorry…we're wasting time." she sniffed, her eyes nearly fluttering closed.

Chad looked at her concerned "Go home."

"What?!" she exclaimed

"You heard me, see if she went home, if she did let me know, if not send Jordan and go to bed. You're not able to go on like this. It's not safe. Drop the car off tomorrow morning."

Taylor nodded in awe and gave him a hug before getting in the car and driving off.

Chad watched her go praying she'd make it safely.

(Yeah so you can start the song now.)

**I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me**  
** Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**  
** Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**

Chad wondered like he always wondered, if he had Taylor stayed or had stayed together what would their lives had been like?

Much more different than this. But no matter how hard he tried to fantasize it, it would never happen. Only in his dreams.

**So I travel back, down that road**  
** Will you come back? No one knows**  
** I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**  
** I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement**  
** Number one spot and now you found your a replacement**  
** I swear now I can't take it**  
** Knowing somebody's got my baby**  
** And now you ain't around, baby I can't think**  
** Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring**  
** Cuz I can still feel it in the air**

Chad knew there was still SOME type of romantic feeling between he and Taylor. She just had to realize it. But she never would. Because she had been wooed by the unstoppable Kevin. The Kevin that made their daughter disappear.

How could Taylor not realize Kevin was so wrong for her?! No matter, Chad needed to find the one person who gave his life meaning.

"Have you seen this little girl?" Chad asked someone who sadly shook their head. He sighed distraught.

**See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair**

He remembered catching Jasmine, his fingers running through her hair in order to get out. Soft, smooth and gentle before noticing her face and even thinking that he'd seen her- known her before. It was an irreplaceable feeling.

**My lover, my life, my baby, my wife**  
** You left me, I'm tied**  
** Cuz I knew that it just ain't right**

He thought about the night Jasmine was conceived in the first place. If he had known… she wouldn't be lost. He wouldn't have left. She would never have met Kevin so she wouldn't have been so hurt, upset, and distressed.

He had done this.

Okay so he hadn't…

But it felt like he had…

**I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me**  
** Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**  
** Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**  
** So I travel back, down that road**  
** Will you come back? No one knows**  
** I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**  
** When I be ridin man I swear **  
** I see your face at every turn**  
** Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn**  
** And I just hope you notice **  
** You're the only one I yearn for**  
** Oh I miss you, when will I learn?**

Taylor peered out the window hoping she could find Jasmine. She looked at a man selling hot dogs-

HOLD UP. WAS THAT?

Taylor's car screeched to a halt, thank the lord no one was behind her. She thought she saw Chad. Why did she miss him so much?

She shouldn't have met Kevin.

She shouldn't have loved Kevin.

She shouldn't have left Chad.

Dang!

Taylor shook her head. Would she ever make a good decision? Then she realized…

Jasmine was the only good decision out of this.

Taylor had to find her.

**Didn't give you all my love**  
** I guess now I got my payback**  
** Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby**  
** Hey, you were so easy to love **  
** But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**

She should HAVE supported Chad's original decision. Because he was right. From the very beginning he was correct…

"I stayed with you for law school, I stayed with you for everything unless I knew it jeopardized something HUGE!" she heard his voice

And it never did. It never ever jeopardized anything…

Then again…

Was she not good enough for him? Was it impossible to give up a stupid career? All she did was love him, LOVE HIM!

…..and leave him….

**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone**  
** And now I'm missin, wishin you'd pick up the phone**  
** But you made a decision that you wanted to move on**  
** Cuz I was wrong**

She attempted to call her fool of a fiancé but of course the call was ignored. UGH! Unbelievable! She groaned in frustration.

Then she realized she made that decision to leave the best thing that had ever happened to her.

And now he'd never be hers. Taylor's eyelids nearly clamped shut. Her car veered again. She had to go home.

**And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me**  
** Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**  
** Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**  
** So I travel back, down that road**  
** Will you come back? No one knows**  
** I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**

They both couldn't stop thinking of what could have would have been. So much that Taylor almost ran a red light. SO much that Chad almost ran into a tree. They shook it off and sped off in desperate search of their daughter.

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**  
** If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**  
** And now they're gone **  
** And you wish you could give them everything**  
** I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up**  
** If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**  
** And now they're gone **  
** And you wish you could give them everything**

Where was his daughter?

She could be anywhere!

He should have stayed with Taylor, gave her his all!

But he did!

Or did he?

Chad was slowly losing his mind, he had his hands on top of his head.

Then…tiny sobs.

Chad's head turned left and right in almost a mad state. Then he saw a tiny figure huddled under the park bridge where he had crashed into Taylor.

**I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me**  
** Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**  
** Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**  
** So I travel back, down that road**  
** Will you come back? No one knows**

The park where he crashed into Taylor.

The park where he had taken Madison and Tony so many times.

The park where he spent his time practicing.

The park where he found the love of his live once again.

The park where he'd saved Jasmine's life…

He ran as fast as he did the day he rescued her. The cries began to sound nearer to him.

He was ready to hug her and never let her go, apologize to her for not being there, not knowing, not TRYING to retrieve her mother's love and tell her everything was okay.

But when she whipped around she stumbled back so far she fell. She extended her hand as if to block him.

"Please leave me alone." She squeaked. It was Jasmine all right.

"Jasmine, honey…" Chad shook his head

"D- Chad please." Jasmine's voice trembled violently "Leave me alone!"

Chad shook his head "No Jasmine." he told the 5 year old firmly "Why would you do this? Your mother, Jordan AND I were worried sick!" he scolded

"Why?" she looked away with narrowed eyes. Something her mother would do. Chad remembered all the times he had to run after Taylor.

"BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!" he exclaimed

Jasmine's head whipped around angrily again "You love me by leaving me?" Jasmine tried to get past him.

"Hey hey hey!" He forcefully grabbed his daughter by the shoulders, she looked frightened now. He softened his grip. "I didn't leave you…I never would…" Jasmine submitted. She buried her face in her father's shirt, sobbing her eyes out. Her cries shook her tiny body. Chad picked her up. "I didn't know about you…I promise you…"

**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**  
** And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me**  
** Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**  
** Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**  
** So I travel back, down that road**  
** Will you come back? No one knows**  
** I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream…**

"I know." her tiny voice said, snuggling close to Chad.

**only just a dream…**

"Let's go home." Chad said quietly picking up her bike

**It was only just a dream...**

* * *

**You know out of all my songfics I like this one. **


	33. The Blows

**Sixers, I'm going to be 100% honest with you…I've…had a brain fog *swoons in embarrassment* I've forgotten exactly how to put Kevin's marvelously, wonderfully, SPECTACULARLY- ahem…. evil plot, due to…to….um…something came up.**

***Pounding knocking on the door***

"**ALAYSIA? Are you still in there?" GeneralWildcat's voice sounded "The studio is about to close for the night! Where's the crew? Why is the door locked?"**

**Kevin scrambled and did the best impersonation that he could, "Busy! Busy busy busy!" He fluttered his eyes, imitating the glee filled author "And they went home! I just love writing this story so much! And you **_**know**_ **how I get about the reviews! They're my LIFE! OH! Speaking of which, can you please tell ****ZayaMartinForever1995, that she is the epitome of awesome?**

"**O….kay?" General blinked before narrowing her eyes and motioning Kaychaylorandetc over**

"**Thank you~" he chirped**

**General shook her head as the fabulous co-author too, became suspicious. "Al, your voice is deeper than usual. You okay?" coughing was heard as the two cringed.**

"**Coming down with a cold!" He croaked**

"**O…kay?" The two said in unison "Night…"**

"**Goodnight~!" Kevin sang as the two left. He grinned evilly and continued to type**

* * *

"You found her?" Taylor sighed in relief "Thank goodness…" she said in her office the next morning.

"Yeah, she was at the park…" Chad sighed

"How is she?" Taylor asked gently

Chad looked over to his daughter, who hadn't eaten all morning, was silent, and was staring darkly into space. "She hasn't said anything all morning…"

"She's not talking to you?" Taylor gasped softly

"Um…I can't really say _that_…I haven't tried…" He sighed

"Then _try_!" Taylor said

"She hates me Taylor…" Jasmine looked over, Chad didn't notice

"Did she say that to you?"

"No…but I just know…I was hated by you for a very long time. I think I understand that long silent treatments equal hate."

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed

"I can't okay?! I can't have the one person in this world, who still loved me hate me too!" He practically yelled into the receiver

Silence.

"Chad?" Taylor's voice shook after a moment. No reply. "Chad listen,"

"I'm listening…" his voice slightly cracked

"We didn't exactly try…and because of that we fell apart. So please…"

Chad's eyes shut

"Try…" Taylor whispered

Chad took a moment to collect himself, he turned around. Jasmine was gone. He sighed and placed a hand on his head. When he looked down, Jasmine was standing next to him.

"Hi…" She whispered

"Hey…" Chad did the same. He went back to Taylor. "She said hi…"

No reply.

"Taylor?" he said slowly. "Taylor!"

"I'm here, sorry…" she said, sounding sort of urpy. "I haven't been feeling well?" she groaned softly "That's great…I presume she doesn't want to speak to me?" Chad looked down at Jazzy, she shook her head.

"No…" he sighed

"Right." Taylor nodded

"Sorry…how have you been feeling?" He asked

"Just…urpy. I have a migraine, I'm sore, and I feel insanely nauseous." She groaned "I don't understand what happened! My body just, turned on me!" She said in frustration.

"That sounds…weird…" Chad blinked, thoughts running through his mind. "Well Taylor- "

The door knocked.

"Chad, my 1:00 is here, I'll call you back…I'll be there by five." She said before hanging up. "Come in Mrs. Jamison!" the woman breezed in.

"Taylor, another one of the company's inventions have gone missing!" She said in distress "IT'S HORRIBLE!" She said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Mrs. Jamison I'm so sorry." Taylor said sympathetically. "Have a seat." She gestured as the woman sat, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "We've been working on the case…I've been searching with the police and through every file and tape I could find! Whoever stole from you, had someone with a really good knowledge of technology. We suspect they did something to um…"

"To what?" The woman held her head high.

"Make it look like nothing happened…" Taylor said softly with her hands folded

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Jamison stood outraged. "LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! HOW COULD- HOW COULD-"

"Mrs. Jamison please!" Taylor pleaded, the woman sat in near defeat. "We're just as concerned as you are. We're trying to find out who could be a suspect!"

"I have a slight clue." She said in such a way, it made Taylor squirm.

"Which is?"

She smacked a tabloid down. In bold on the front cover it read,

**MCKESSIE ENTERPRISES AND J TOWERS SCANDAL?**

Taylor's jaw dropped slightly as she slowly looked up in disgust at Mrs. Jamison. "Are you accusing my _family _of stealing your inventions?" she asked with a smile and as calmly as she possibly could.

"Well, in a way Miss. Taylor I suppose I am." Mrs. Jamison cleaned her reading spectacles.

"IT'S IN A TABLOID FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" She exclaimed insulted "Are you _honestly_ going to believe a _tabloid_?!" The older woman looked down slightly. "For years, my father has been nothing but loyal to you and your company. He would never- _ever_ do something so- so- DESPICABLE!" she said getting more peeved by the second. "Do you think he made such an alliance so he could steal from you? Do you think I agreed to be your _lawyer_ so he could steal from you?!"

"You are good with technology. And as you mentioned, the thieves were good with technology. Last time I read the newspaper, your family was noticed. And you _especially_ were noticed for your, 'outstanding skills and brain'." Mrs. Jamison said defensively.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Taylor exclaimed, turning crimson. She was getting hot.

"Well Taylor," The older female began before stopping and looking at her attorney concerned. "Taylor?" Taylor held up a finger before her eyes widened and she ran to the waste bin, unloading her stomach's contents. She quickly ran over and pulled back the younger woman's long hair.

"Honey are you ill?" Mrs. Jamison asked, feeling her forehead. "Oh my you are! Your head is burning hot! I think you have a fever!"

Taylor nodded "I think so as well…a lot of people are getting sick lately…" she hurled again. Mrs. Jamison clicked her tongue.

"Poor child…" She sighed and cleaned up Taylor, retrieving an icepack and laying it on her forehead. "You're right…" she sighed. "I shouldn't have been so unfair. Your family is so wonderful. I guess it's because I was just so upset about our inventions…"

"It's fine Mrs. Jamison…" Taylor smiled and sighed "I'd have done the same."

"You can't trust gossip magazines, their authors are just poor souls who want money and something bigger that they can't have in life because of their personalities! Their readers are usually the same. To think I stooped so low!" She huffed

"Mrs. Jamison that can't possibly be true for everyone. My fiancé owns one of the most successful tabloids in the nation." She smiled kindly "And surely you must have a friend who engages in reading them?"

"Oh I am sorry Taylor…" she placed a hand on Taylor's apologetically "And I do…our receptionist at the Tower. John Edgars. His father also runs a tabloid" She sighed "He is a very honorable man." She nodded.

Taylor smiled "See?"

Mrs. Jamison nodded "I do." She nodded again before looking up at Taylor. "Taylor darling?"

Taylor smiled "Yes?"

"How is your fiancé?" she asked

"He's amazing actually. He can be a bit pigheaded at times but he's truly wonderful." She said "He makes a lot of money, and he likes showing it off." She rolled her eyes before pausing "But…he goes out a lot, and we don't often spend time together…whenever I ask he says it's a surprise. I suppose it's for the wedding…"

Mrs. Jamison quirked an eyebrow. Taylor began to stare into space, with a slightly annoyed look.

She inhaled, still staring off. "He always wants the bigger things in life." She shook her head before laughing with distaste. "His car, the hotel rooms he rents, and he said that I was just _absolutely_ the best he could do." She rolled her eyes. "Yes…that's…Kevin." She blinked. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that honey…" Mrs. Jamison looked disturbed as well.

"So am I." She replied. The two women sat in silence, both deep in thought of their lives.

**-My high! It's come back to me! -**

"I don't hate you." Jasmine said to Chad after an extremely long silence. Chad looked at her, curious. "I was just…" Jasmine played with her hands "Hurt…and shocked…and irritated." She explained "No one bothered to tell me…"

"I found out a few months before." Chad said honestly. "I was told not to tell…" before Jasmine could immediately complain about her mother, Chad stopped her. "I'm sure she had her reasons." He said "Very pathetic ones." He mumbled "But they must have been good reasons. She's too smart for that…" he remembered back in high school when the newspaper recognized her and her family for their intelligence. Her and her father had the most notice.

"Yes, mommy's too smart for pathetically good reasons." Jasmine said, going back to her normal self.

Chad looked at the child. "Young lady, that was meant to be smart and you know it." Though he was scolding her, he had a small smile on his face.

"You're right…sorry daddy…" Jasmine's eyes immediately widened "I-I mean-"Chad shook his head with a small smile, a few tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay…" He said as his eyes became dry again.

Jasmine hugged him. "Can I call you daddy? If you don't want me to its okay…" she was officially back to her normal self

Chad lifted her chin "Well now that you know I'm your father it would be disrespectful not to." He smiled. She giggled as he pecked her forehead. They sat on the stairs in silence.

"But your name is so cool though." Jasmine said

"Well…we can make it uncool?" Chad suggested

"Hm...that would be hard." Jasmine sighed "What about Chdad?"

Chad looked at her. His face showed all the distaste in the world. It clearly said…ew. "No." Chad said

Jazzy giggled "So… how about Chaddy?"

Chad groaned "Your mother called me that whenever she wanted to annoy me. Your aunts and uncles started it." He cringed "They never got enough of it."

Jazzy laughed in glee ""What about _Chad_ the _Dad_?"

Chad laughed with her "Stop!" the two were absolutely dying. Chad began to tickle her, Jazzy giggled so much she couldn't breathe. Chad gave his daughter a hug.

"Let's just stick with daddy." Jasmine smiled up at him.

"Fine with me." He tapped her nose. The doorbell rang. "That's your mom." He smiled "Go get your stuff." Jasmine gave a small smile, knowing more apologies were due as she ran upstairs. Chad opened the door.

"Thanks again." Taylor smiled

"No problem, feeling better?" he gave her a hug.

"A little." She nodded "I can't get married if I'm sick…" she sighed

Chad quirked an eyebrow.

"It's in a week." Taylor explained "Remember how when we were in school, I would always be out for a week and a half or slightly less when I got sick?"

"Oh yes I remember that…" Chad said "What gets me is that you're still getting married."

Taylor sighed, placing a hand atop her head. "But of course."

Chad scoffed quietly, looking away with a smile "But of course." He said, adding emphasis to each quickly said word.

Taylor crossed her arms "Don't be like that please."

"Don't be like _what_?!" Chad's head turned to her as he began to get angry. Sad? Angry? Offended? In love? HUMAN?!" he exclaimed "I'm sorry Taylor but I don't think I can just throw my feelings for someone away like you do."

Taylor was so shocked by his final statement that she barely noticed his previous ones "Chad I'm sorry but whatever happened between us is gone!"

"Is it though?" Chad asked sarcastically

"We made a few mistakes. Even though those things occurred you can't just…expect me to drop Kevin I love him!" Taylor exclaimed

"And not me." Chad shrugged "I get it."

"You know I didn't say that." Taylor said in near defeat

"So you love us both?" Chad quirked an eyebrow sarcastically.

"I CAN'T LOVE YOU AND HIM LIKE THAT!" Taylor exclaimed, practically tearing her hair out.

"THEN CHOOSE." Chad said defiantly, arms crossed.

And then, in that moment. They were back in Chad's old apartment. Five years ago.

Silence.

"Don't do this to me." Taylor said quietly, arms crossed.

"Oh I'm doing this to you." Chad nodded as they stood head to head. One cutting their eyes at the other. Chad shook his head after a while. "Way to try." He said in slight disgust. Footsteps were heard behind them.

"Come on Jasmine." Taylor called to the child, extending her hand. Jasmine took her mother's hand, staring back and forth between the two.

Chad cleared his throat and knelt down. "Um…Honey?" he said quietly "You know I love you."

His daughter nodded. "Mhm…"

"Maybe we should keep the secret under wraps for a while…it could affect my job…" Chad said gently, looking at Taylor for a second. "Is that okay?"

Jasmine nodded "I don't want the tabloids to get you…I'll try and keep Kevin quiet." Jasmine's mood darkened as she remembered her soon to be wicked stepfather.

"Okay." Chad gave a small smile, kissing her forehead "Bye, I love you."

"Love you too." Jasmine said, giving him a hug.

Taylor nodded as he stood. Chad inhaled. He waved to Jasmine and looked to his ex. "Goodbye Taylor." He said

"Goodbye." Taylor held her head high.

"I'll come see Jasmine after work." Chad confirmed

"Alright." Taylor said, Jasmine hugged her arm.

Stone cold silence.

Taylor exhaled, smiling at her daughter. "Come along young lady, we have matters to discuss."

"Okay mommy…" she smiled. The two walked out. Jasmine looked back before Taylor closed the door.

The two groups went back to their normal lives.


	34. The Banquet

**Kevin groaned in frustration "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" He was looking at the story. It seemed to be typing itself! And it wasn't in a good way! He wasn't winning! He'd tried to delete it but it wouldn't delete! If it kept going like this, Kevin wouldn't get the ending he wanted. Good news, he still had partial control. But he wanted it in full. "ARGH!" he exclaimed**

**(Meanwhile in the closet)**

**Alaysia held a faintly glowing pen. The fantasy crew smirked in triumph as she scribbled paragraphs onto sheets of paper. "Guess who's regained partial control~?" She sang softly**

**L'laynah high fived her companion proudly. "Who would have known it would be so easy to make another pen?" she grinned **

**"Well with imagination, determination, and a few leftover parts from the last pen, anything is possible." Alaysia beamed mischievously **

**"Wait, so what if he deletes it?" Blake asked**

**"It's in a different kind of ink. Made by my fantabulous imagination." Alaysia smirked "He can't delete what I write on paper. It just shows up on the laptop and other computers and he can't do anything about it." She shrugged**

**"Well all we've used it for is to make an extra room for a toilet and shower. And that's cutting into wildcats2016's office." Derrick grumbled "Can't it do anything else? Like write us out?"**

**"Or delete Kevin?" Blake mumbled**

**"There's only so much power in this pen. It's not like the original, I can only use it to a certain extent. Hence why I don't have full control of my kingdom." She rolled her eyes "And Blake? Deleting Kevin? What fun would that be for anyone?"**

**Everyone stared in disbelief and annoyance.**

**"A lot of fun!" L'laynah exclaimed with wide eyes**

About a week later, a silent week for Taylor and Chad later, Mrs. Jamison sat in her office, doing paperwork. Her receptionist John Edgars came in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Jamison…" he said sheepishly. He held a small box.

"John!" Mrs. Jamison smiled "Sit down!" she smiled

He sat. "I um…I brought you a cupcake." He smiled "To thank you for this job…. again." He said quietly

"Oh John you've brought me enough sweets!" she smiled at the young man, he had been bringing her treats lately. "How thoughtful!" she smiled and took the box from him. "Chocolate! My favorite!" she giggled

"Everybody loves chocolate." He smiled kindly

"Right you are my dear." She chuckled "Right you are."

She set it on her desk. Now her lunch was complete with dessert.

"Um…Mrs. J? May I ask why there's a dress in your office closet?" he pointed

"Oh! I have the McKessie banquet to attend. They're revealing their newest invention tonight!" she beamed "And I…am helping to present it." She smiled

John nodded "Ooh! I forgot, don't you have their…whatchamacallit- in the storage vault?" he asked

"Why yes darling. I've been holding it while they're away from their headquarters for them. Speaking of which, is the truck set to arrive?" She asked

"Yes it is." He nodded with a smile he saluted, she laughed heartily.

"Tyler was such a sweetheart to let me present. She sighed "How I miss presenting fresh new creations… it's been a while since these…absurd robberies."

"Yes…" John nodded sympathetically "Indeed. However, won't you be leaving late? How will you go?"

Mrs. Jamison sighed "I will make it happen."

At home, Jasmine sat on the couch coloring sadly. She sighed before dropping the crayon and examining her work. She groaned and put both items back on the couch.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jasmine said

"Honey bun you really shouldn't answer the door without me there. It's dangerous." Jordan said from the bathroom, where she was doing her hair. Their father, Tyler McKessie was having a banquet where he would unveil the company's latest invention. Tonight had to be perfect.

"Sorry…I don't want you to mess up your hair, or burn yourself." Jasmine said as she walked to the door.

"Ow!" Jordan shrieked quietly. She quickly placed her burning finger in her mouth to cool it down. Well, been there already for tonight. "Thanks?" she said

Jasmine opened the door, expecting Kevin. However, it wasn't Kevin. It was-

"Daddy!" Jasmine squealed jumping into Chad's arms.

"Hey princess!" he laughed, pecking her cheek.

"You said you were coming to spend time with me!" She scolded, reminding him of the week before.

"I know!" He said apologetically "I had work issues…" And that was the truth. He didn't say he was avoiding Taylor; he literally had work problems. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"And…done." Jordan said, placing the curling iron down. "Chad!" she smiled, giving him a hug.

"Hey JJ!" Chad smiled "You look nice." He nodded

"Thank you!" she beamed "So do you!" she smiled, acknowledging his black tuxedo

"Thanks! Work thing. I didn't have time to change…" Chad smiled sheepishly "We had to look our best, like how you do right now Miss. McKessie." He chuckled, giving her a twirl. Jordan laughed before steadying herself.

"Do you think I'll make a good impression?" Jordan asked softly, biting her lip.

Jordan was the firstborn child to Diana and Tyler. This meant that when she became of age, (which was twenty-one) she would begin assisting her father in the company as his right hand man. At age twenty-five, she would begin to take over for him. However, that was Taylor's dream. Not hers. So she resisted. She'd gone through a rebellious stage in high school and her beginning years of college, doing things that put bad publicity on her parents (such as running away from home). Ever since then, she went down as the 'problem child', the 'rebellious child', the child who would fail at any moment etc. Tonight, she was going to behave the way the McKessie girls normally did, elegant. Smart. Precise. The way she used to act before she stopped showing up at banquets at all.

"Of course you will." Chad smiled "You always do."

"Not for the past nine years I haven't." She mumbled, going to get dressed.

Jasmine smiled sympathetically.

"She'll be fine." Chad reassured "She's Jordan McKessie."

Jasmine giggled "I can't go to the banquet…no kids allowed."

"Well, that's why mommy called me to babysit." He tapped her nose gently

"Yay yay yay!" Jasmine began jumping up and down

Chad laughed "Slow down!" he chuckled "Go thank mommy." He said as Jazzy ran off.

Where was she anyway?

"Daddy?" Jasmine's voice sounded, Chad didn't hear her. "DADDY!" Jasmine's voice rang again, more panicked "DADDY HELP!"

Immediately Chad ran over to her "What's wrong Jazzy?"

"Mommy's throwing up again!" She said, pointing down the hallway. "It's been happening all week!"

Even though, Chad did _not_ want to talk to Taylor (he doubted forever but he was going for it.) he rushed back to the bathroom. He sighed.

"Tay." He said not noticing he used her nickname. "It's been a week…do you know what's wrong?" He said gently, leaning against the door.

The hurls subsided for a moment "No…." she breathed in exhaustion

Chad placed a hand on her forehead "…It's not a fever anymore…so why are you still throwing u- OH JEEZ." He quickly grabbed Taylor's hair before she threw up again. "Taylor we should go to the doctor's." He said calmly as Taylor stopped. It took her a moment to register what he'd said.

"What?" She said, regaining focus

"We need to go to the doctor's." He said again.

Taylor's eyes widened "Why?"

"You've been ill all week. You need to see a doctor." He said

"I'm fine…" Taylor groaned, she covered her mouth before the disgusting liquid went back down. She sighed and placed her head against the wall.

"_No_ you are not- Taylor I know you want to go to your father's banquet but you can't in this condition." He said

"It's not even _all day_!" she protested "It's usually been once or twice and then it's over!"

Chad rolled his eyes and nearly stepped out before he whipped around and pointed to Taylor "You're going to the doctor."

"NO." Taylor said defiantly. She was becoming annoyed.

"What are you so afraid of?!" Chad exclaimed "I know for a fact you're not afraid of hospitals, you've been throwing up for days, so why won't you see a doctor?!"

"Because I'm fine! I don't want a doctor to examine me!" She said

"What if it's Kelsi?" Chad asked, Kelsi had a job at the hospital nearby. She now did shows and music when she had the time.

"_Especially_ if it's her!" Taylor said with wide eyes. "I don't want to see a professional. I'm. Fi-" Taylor's stomach lurched again and she resumed heaving.

Chad watched before his eyes slowly began to widen. "…Oh my God…" he said

Taylor stopped, she tried to catch her breath. She'd managed not to get any on her face at all. From afar it would have looked as if she had just eaten something bad. She didn't look sick. Taylor slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. When she looked up it looked like Chad was staring at her chest.

She blinked "Are you staring at my breasts?" she asked

Chad blinked before moving his gaze up "No…" he said slowly

"Chad what the heck!" Taylor exclaimed. Now, it looked like he was looking at her entire body, her hips to be specific. "CH- "Taylor positioned herself over the loo again. Nothing came out this time but she sat there to be safe.

"Oh. My. God." Chad said with wide eyes "You're not sick."

Taylor rolled her eyes "I don't know what you're trying to get at, but I'm not feeling well."

"Oh don't worry, it should go away in a few days." Chad nodded with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

"Why do you look so _triumphant_?" Taylor spat

Chad shook his head in disbelief "OH MY GOD!" He said in what sounded like an unhappy tone.

Jordan walked in wearing her long sleeved blue dress. "Tay-Tay can you zip me up please?" Jordan asked before noticing her floor bound sister "Ew…did you throw up again?"

"She's fine now." Chad said not taking his eyes off of Taylor. Taylor looked uneasy under his gaze.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Chad grumbled

The moment he left, Taylor got up and zipped her sister's dress. "There." She sighed. "Now to do CPR on my hair and change." Taylor said.

"I didn't like the look on his face." Jordan said to her younger sister. "What happened?"

"He's being paranoid." She shrugged before going to get dressed.

"CHAD!" Jordan heard. Diana McKessie squealed in glee as she hugged her daughter's ex. Jordan smiled.

"Jordan!" her parents said as they hugged their radiant eldest daughter.

"Hi mom!" Jordan smiled "Hi daddy!" She said softly with a smile. Tyler hugged Jordan.

"Hi honey." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled "You look spectacular."

Jordan smiled "Thank you!"

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Jasmine squealed, running into Diana's arms.

"Jasmine my darling!" Diana cooed, peppering the child with kisses.

Tyler smiled and gave the giggling girl a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Diana breathed in surprise, looking at Chad with a smile.

"Baby-sitting this superstar of course!" Chad smiled, taking Jazzy from Mr. McKessie

"Aw…" Diana sighed "You should come to the banquet with us!" she smiled

"What?" Taylor said from the top of the stairs in shock.

"Taylor!" Her parents beamed at their beautiful daughter. She wore a dress similar to Jordan's with her top half a deep red and her bottom in a midnight black. She wore black gloves and ballerina style shoes. Her long hair curled like her sister's.

"Well that was quick." Jordan muttered enviously. Chad nudged her.

"Mommy, Daddy." Taylor grinned as she reunited with her parents. "What was that you said about Chad going with us?"

"We want him to go." Tyler smiled at his youngest.

"Why?" Taylor asked in shock

"Taylor!" Diana scolded

"My apologies Chad." Taylor said not looking at him.

"It's fine." He said not looking at her. "That would be nice Mr. and Mrs. McKessie- "

"Mom and Dad darling." Diana smiled "You can still call us Mom and Dad."

"MOTHER!" Taylor gasped in shock

None of them paid attention. They just kept buzzing about him going.

"Aw sweetheart look!" Diana cooed as she held on to her husband's arm "He's wearing a tux!"

"You look fantastic my boy!" Tyler's chest puffed with pride

"He's become so successful!" Diana chirped, giving him a hug.

Chad melted into her parent's embrace.

"You have to go! You're already dressed for the occasion! Jasmine can come with you! We can't just not show off our successful son!" Diana and Tyler began listing reasons.

"You're enjoying this too much." Jordan smirked at him.

"What? I love your parents." Chad sighed happily. His parents weren't like this. Well, his mom was a good hugger. His dad was proud but he never really showcased feelings unless Chad was playing a basketball game.

"Chad Nathan Danforth. You are attending this banquet. That is final." She smiled

"Yes mother." Chad smiled and Diana cheered

"This will be so much fun!" She squealed as the doorbell rang again.

"Look whose family is popular today." Jasmine mumbled with a smile.

"We're popular every day." Jordan pointed out

"Our doorbell never rings this much though." Jasmine said as she opened the door. Kevin. "Aw man!" she pouted

"Jasmine." Taylor said.

"Why." Jordan grumbled

"Exactly my thoughts darling." Diana sighed

"Kevin." Tyler gave the best smile he could

"Mr. and Mrs. McKessie." Kevin smiled

"How is the tabloid coming along?" He smiled

"Very well actually." Kevin said

"Hm." Tyler nodded

Diana gave a small smile.

…

Awkward.

The room then separated into different areas of the house and different conversations.

"Your parents despise me." Kevin grumbled

"They don't despise you they just need to warm up to you. Their words exactly." Taylor said, adjusting his tie.

"Just because he's one of the most successful entrepreneurs in the world." He mumbled darkly "I'm not inferior to him. I'm better than him."

"Kevin!" Taylor whisper scolded

"I'll show them all someday." He shook his head. Taylor quietly straightened his collar with a somewhat fearful expression. "It has to be a race thing."

Taylor scoffed "Really? That's ridiculous. They practically _worship_ Troy."

Doorbell.

"TROY!" The McKessie's cheered in pure joy

"Chad and I drove to the conference together, I just wanted to come in and make sure Tay didn't bite his head off!" Troy smiled, also getting the son treatment from the two.

"No one is ever allowed to talk about me like that, but whenever Troy comes…" Taylor began rolling her eyes

"Both of our sons are so successful!" Diana cheered

"So proud!" Tyler beamed

Taylor sighed and shook her head.

"Ready!" Jasmine smiled, wearing an adorable dark green dress.

"Then off we go!" Tyler said as they headed to the limo. Chad caught up to Taylor.

"I need to talk to you." He said seriously

"No you don't! Stop being weird!" Taylor huffed in annoyance.

"Taylor." Chad said before he and Taylor stopped in their tracks

"Why is there a truck in the driveway?" Jordan said acknowledging the medium sized vehicle

"Whose is it exactly?" Diana said

"My company's." Kevin said smugly. He sure was making himself sound high and mighty.

Everyone looked at him

"Honey what happened to your sports car?" Taylor asked

"At home, I didn't need it for today." He shrugged

"So why did you need _this_?" Chad asked

"Oh! Um…big printing session at work." Kevin chuckled as he patted the car

"So you'll be late to the banquet?" Taylor fretted

"I'm afraid so lovely." Kevin tsked "So sorry."

Chad narrowed his eyes. He didn't sound very apologetic.

"Well…what time should you be there?" Taylor asked, holding his arm

"About…" he checked his watch. 9:45. "10:50…ish?" he smiled

"Well- then you'll miss Tyler's latest success!" Diana gasped

"Well, Mrs. McKessie I'm busy working on my own success right now." He narrowed his eyes

"Hey." Chad began as he stepped forward. This man needed to learn politeness. Starting with, that's not how you talk to your fiancé's parents. Followed by, family comes before work. Then again…he didn't do so well with the latter.

"Wa-ba-bap! It's quite alright darling." Diana smiled politely, placing a hand in front of Chad. Chad stepped back.

"Are you sure you want to miss Daddy's creation?" Taylor asked

"Yeah Kev, are you sure? 'Cause _maybe_ you'll discover another McKessie's creation." Chad said darkly with his arms crossed. Taylor stiffened in front of him. The rest of the successful family began looking at him, Kevin and Taylor.

"What do you mean?" Kevin began

"Ugh!" Taylor whipped around "I have had ENOUGH of your garbage Danforth!"

Jordan gasped "Ohh she called him Danforth."

"That's great Taylor. And do you know what?" Chad smirked stepping up to her "I've spent half of our lives dealing with yours." They both snarled at each other.

"Uh-Oh." Jasmine cringed

"Do we call it off?" Jordan leant over and mumbled to her mother.

"No. They'll work it out." Diana nodded slowly "Eventually."

"You really want him to go don't you?" she looked at her

"Yes." Diana nodded

"I don't know Kevin." Chad said, not looking at him but at Taylor. "Maybe you've already created a success."

"SHUT UP!" Taylor exclaimed

"Okay! Into the car!" Jordan clapped her hands as she shooed her family to the car. They awkwardly shuffled.

"I have to go…. talk later." Kevin said shortly as he got into the car and drove off

Chad sighed as Taylor pulled her coat around her and began to walk towards the limo. He suddenly grabbed her arm gently.

"Taylor wait-" Chad began

"For what Chad?" Taylor's piercing brown eyes stared frustrated into his.

"For me to get my attitude in check…" He sighed

Taylor brushed her black and brown highlighted hair behind her ear. She stepped up to him. "We're late for prep. So please hurry."

He inhaled "I've been so upset these past few days and…. when I found out that- "

"When you found out about nothing?" Taylor said "Because that's what it is. Nothing." She said straight faced. "I hate when you act like this." She hugged her arms to her chest.

"I'm sorry…" Chad said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Taylor nodded "So…since I've been pushed aside again…" she started "Would you like to be my plus one?"

Chad smiled and held out his arm. She linked with him. "I would be honored." They walked back to the car where all of the McKessies sat grinning. The two sat awkwardly and were off to the banquet.

They arrived at ten thirty. Cameras flashed as they stepped out. Tyler took his wife by the arm. Jordan gently took Jasmine by the hand. Chad took Taylor by the hand as well and escorted her inside.

"Tyler! Diana!" Rose Nielsen, Tyler's personal secretary and Kelsi's mother came up, arms wide. **(A/N: I promise there's a story coming up that will explain it all my loves)**

"Taylor! Chad?!" Kelsi grinned with glee. She hugged her friends.

"Kelsi!" They grinned

"They're about to present in a few minutes, the invention just arrived!" Kelsi jumped giddily. On stage, the larger object was covered with a sheet.

"Auntie Kelsi!" Jasmine squealed, acknowledging her mother's first closest friend

"Hey sweet girl!" Kelsi exclaimed, taking the five-year-old into her arms and peppering her face with kisses. Chad and Taylor smiled proudly.

"So I take it you know?" she asked Chad

"Yes." The three answered

Rose suddenly ran up "Has anyone seen Mrs. Jamison?" she looked to her daughter "Honey? Have you seen Mrs. Jamison?"

"No mother…" Kelsi said concerned "Isn't she presenting alongside Mr. McKessie?"

"Yes! She was supposed to be here a long time ago! She was supposed to bring the invention…but it showed up with another driver!" she fretted

"That's strange…" Taylor said slowly

"Isn't she your client mommy?" Jasmine asked

"Yes…she is…" Taylor nodded

"Hm…" Chad began "Maybe she's running late." Chad said

Slow music began to play as everyone spread across the room. Kelsi began to dance with her niece, twirling her. Jordan danced with other young men dutifully and Diana and Tyler dance with each other. Chad gently wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist. They assumed their positions before gracefully dancing to the song. The talented man was singing 'Chances Are' by Johnny Mathis.

After a while, Chad looked at Taylor "What is it?" she looked troubled

She was put back to attention. Her big brown eyes blinked softly as she regained focus "Um…" she gave a small smile "I just hate to see my client just…not show up like this…" she gave a small shrug, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh? Is that all?" he asked knowingly

Taylor sighed "Kevin…" she groaned

Chad chuckled quietly "I knew it."

"I just wish he were here…" she sighed before turning her head towards his ear "I'm glad you were here though…" she whispered softly

Chad let that sink in as he quietly danced with Taylor. Kevin came in. "You may have gotten your wish." Chad whispered as Kevin strode over.

Taylor took his hand as they switched partners. Chad sighed alone. Kelsi meekly walked up to him.

"Jordan took my partner…" she said jokingly

"I'm sorry…" Chad chuckled

Kelsi gave a small smile and nodded "Care to dance?" she asked

"I would love to small person." He smiled, taking her hand

-J Towers-

"Oh my…" Mrs. Jamison huffed in frustration "I'm later than I realized." She stepped down the hallway

"Told you." John laughed heartily. He had been talking to her to keep her company. Kind gentleman.

"That you did." She smiled "Thank God I had someone take it there for me. I haven't a moment to waste…." Her speech slurred and her vision began to blur, Mrs. Jamison began to sway.

"Mrs. Jamison?" John said cautiously

Her knees felt weak.

"MRS. JAMISON!" John panicked

Her vision blacked out and the final thing she heard was….

THUD.

-clink-

The music died down.

"May I have your attention please?" Tyler's voice sounded

Everyone stopped dancing. The two groups met up. Taylor held Chad's arm gently for support. Kevin looked over.

"I, do apologize that my dear friend Eileen Jamison hasn't shown tonight." Tyler said on stage "But, the show must go on!" he nodded and smiled "So now I present the company's latest creation!" The lights dimmed and all attention was on Mr. McKessie. The spotlight followed him as he walked across the stage.

"If you're a parent, or a human being period- you probably make yourself a meal every day." Tyler said, the crowd nodded. "But…do you not get tired of making a meal for yourself every single day? Don't you think, "I'm just going to do this again tomorrow." Or if you make multiple meals for the week, "This is a great way for me to spend my day! Slaving away to food so I can keep myself alive! It's also a fantastic way to save money!" he gave a bright sarcastic smile "There is nothing I would rather be doing!" he flashed a thumbs up, the crowd laughed. "Well, not anymore. Sorry everyone, but McKessie enterprises has come up with a new invention that we guarantee will make your life a lot easier!" everyone clapped.

"Here goes…" Jordan whispered to Taylor.

Rose clicked a button on her small remote, the lights turned blue and focused themselves on stage.

"Introducing…The Foodfolio!" Tyler said, taking off the sheet.

Everyone gasped. Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jordan, Diana, Rose, _and_ Kevin gasped along with them in horror.

"Where is it?" Jasmine asked her aunts.

"…It's gone." Jordan said breathlessly

"Oh my God." Diana slowly covered her mouth. Tyler looked astonished. Rose didn't even tell her not to swear like she normally would. She brought out her walkie talkie. People began to panic. All the women grabbed their purses and all the men grabbed their women.

"Security, secure every inch of the building. No one comes in. No one comes out." She said. "We have a thief." She growled. Security began blocking everything.

"I can't believe it…" Chad said "This has never happened to your family."

"Ever." Jordan reinforced with a laugh of disbelief.

"Where could it have gone?" Kevin asked

"I don't know…" Kelsi said, her voice cracked. Jasmine quietly held on to her dress.

Everyone heard the police sirens that night.

"Mrs. Jamison?" John shook her, his voice filled with worry

She woke up. He sighed in relief. "Mrs. J! You've been out for so long!" he gasped, hands trembling. Eileen looked around, a hospital.

"John…" she began "What happened?"

"I was just about to ask you…" he said honestly "The doctor says he can't find anything wrong with you… did you feel any pain going down?"

"Going down?" she asked

"You…fainted…on the way to the McKessie banquet?" he asked "You really don't remember that?"

She slowly began to nod "I remember you calling my name…the rest is blank…" she nodded "Did I miss the banquet?"

John nodded "I'm afraid so…"

Suddenly, the news.

"This just in! McKessie Enterprises was in the middle of their presentation for their new invention: The Foodfolio this evening when they found out, the invention had gone missing!" the television said

"No…" Eileen whispered

"Oh no…" John said at the same time

They both stared at the newscaster in disbelief.

"It was also noticed that their friend company, Jamison Tower's owner, Eileen Jamison _did not _show up to the presentation, when she was supposed to help present! Rumors have been reported that the alliance between the two companies, _may_ be breaking!"

"How did…" John asked

"I don't know!" Eileen mumbled

"Another report was that Eileen was in possession of the Foodfolio, before it's disappearance!" The newscaster arched her eyebrow "Could the rumors be true? One thing is certain, this is one fishy situation!"

Suddenly the police came in.

"Eileen Jamison? We're going to have to ask you to come with us." One of the officers said.

Mrs. Jamison fainted again.


End file.
